


Confirmation

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft-centric, Protective Mycroft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Mycroft arrives at 221B with some important news.





	1. Chapter 1

"I hardly think that your announcement needed a personal visit. A text would have sufficed." Sherlock practically hissed at his older brother.

"I wanted to confirm any suspicions you had rather than be bombarded with your confused guesswork." Mycroft replied, carefully sipping from his glass of water.

"Wait, what's being confirmed?" John asked from his chair, staring at Mycroft with a puzzled expression.

"Gregory and I are expecting a child." Mycroft declared, his words sounding more nervous than he'd expected.

"Wow, that's great! Congratulations!" John exclaimed with a smile, "Which one of you should I be hugging?"

"If your question is who is carrying the child then the answer is me. However, I have no want nor need for a hug." Mycroft replied with apparent uncertainty.

John chuckled and got to his feet, walking over to the elder Holmes brother, "Stand up. I'm going to hug you, okay?" he said.

Mycroft placed down his glass of water and stood up, reluctantly allowing John to give him a quick hug.

"Congratulations, Mycroft. If you need anything then come straight to us." John murmured. His words seemed to reassure Mycroft in a small way, if only slightly.

 

\---

 

The next time they see Mycroft is at a crime scene. His suits made him tall and menacing and his tone was hard and sharp. He's been called in by his husband, Gregory, after the body was discovered to be an MI5 agent. There is a slight curvature to his stomach now. It's barely visible but John is looking for it, so spots it immediately.

"Come on Rosie, you've got to stay with Mycroft while Daddy and Sherlock are at work." John said, leading the girl over to the intimidating man with the umbrella.

"Uncle!" Rosie giggled excitedly and let go of John's hand, running over to Mycroft.

"Darling Rosamund." Mycroft greeted as he crouched down, accepting her hug and returning it as best he could. He couldn't stop himself from recoiling slightly as the little girl virtually slammed into his abdomen.

"Rosie, you've got to be more careful and gentle with your Uncle Mycroft." John warned, pulling her back a little, "He's feeling a little fragile at the moment."

"Why?" Rosie asked, looking between the two adults.

"I am expecting a child." Mycroft told the girl, "It's growing inside my stomach so you must be careful not to hit me with too much force. No kicks, no punches and no bone-crushing hugs."

"You have a baby inside of you?" Rosie gasped in awe, immediately placing her small hands on his stomach.

"You won't be able to feel it yet, but you will soon." Mycroft assured her, resting one of his hands over hers.

"Daddy needs to go to work for a bit now. Why don't you get into the car with Mycroft for a bit? It's chilly outside." John suggested, smiling when he saw how enraptured Rosie seemed to be by the thought of Mycroft having a baby.

Mycroft straightened to his full height and nodded slightly to John, taking a step away so he could open the car door. "After you, my lady." he said indulgently to Rosie.

Rosie laughed and climbed into the car, scooting over so Mycroft could sit beside her.

"You realize she's not going to stop touching you, right?" John teased his brother in law as the man got into the car.

"She's a curious child. Curiosity is to be encouraged." Mycroft replied with a warm smile, shutting the car door.

 

\---

 

When John opened the car door again almost an hour later, he found Mycroft and Rosie relaxed together.

Mycroft's usually stiff, upright posture was gone and his eyes were shut. He was speaking as though reading a book from memory, his words in gentle French.

Rosie was lying across his lap, with her head against his stomach as she tried to listen for the baby. She was completely calm and relaxed, Mycroft's soft words soothing her into a trance-like state.

John reached out and carefully nudged Mycroft's shoulder, trying to gently pull him out of his mind.

Mycroft finished his sentence and his eyes flickered open. He glanced around the car before his eyes found John.

"I expect you'll be wanting your daughter back?" he murmured with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah, sorry to ruin your little story-time session." John replied.

"Do we really have to go home?" Rosie asked with a pout, sitting up on Mycroft's lap.

"Yes." John replied with a smile, reaching into the car and lifting Rosie out with him, "Let's get you home and in bed."

"Bye Uncle Mycroft." Rosie said, waving to him sleepily.

"Bye Rosie, see you soon." Mycroft replied with a smile.

"Thanks for coming, mate." Greg said as he came over to the car, patting John's shoulder.

"No problem. Good to see you. Congratulations." John replied with a nod before he walked away to where Sherlock was waiting.

Greg climbed into the car and shut the door, leaning in close to his husband, "Take me home, Mycroft. I'm dead on my feet." he chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyperemesis gravidarum." Sherlock declared when his brother arrived at their flat with a folder in his hand. He looked exhausted and had lost a significant amount of weight, the healthy glowing look of pregnancy now completely gone.

"Don't remind me." Mycroft grimaced as he sat down, confirming his brother's diagnosis of severe morning sickness.

"Afternoon Mycroft." John greeted as he sauntered out of the kitchen, "You're not looking well. Is morning sickness taking its toll?"

"You have no idea." Mycroft replied with a sigh, putting the file down on the coffee table, "I have a case for you, Sherlock. I'd be very grateful if you'd look over it, I haven't the energy for an argument today."

"When was the last time you ate something?" John asked, sitting down beside Mycroft on the sofa.

"Ate something?" Mycroft scoffed with a laugh devoid of humour, "I can't even swallow the anti-nausea tablets."

John reached out and gently took his wrist, feeling his pulse, "Have you had any water?"

"Not since last night." Mycroft admitted with a slight shake of his head.

"You really should be in hospital if the symptoms are this severe." John said gently, worry in his eyes.

"I have to work." Mycroft snapped, pulling his wrist out of John's grasp, "I haven't got time to be unwell."

Sherlock watched the encounter from his chair, his face blank as deductions rushed through his mind. He reached forward and picked up the case, wanting to appease his distressed sibling. He couldn't help glancing up at Mycroft as he read through the case. The solution was easy and should have been obvious to his older brother.

"Well?" Mycroft demanded, frustration clear on his face. It was rare that he lost his temper or visibly looked rattled so Sherlock knew his brother must be struggling.

"You should be looking at the husband." Sherlock said, putting the file back down on the coffee table.

"Thank you." Mycroft said, standing up too quickly and making a grab for the file. He was upright for barely a few seconds before his knees buckled beneath him.

John jumped up and caught him gently, lowering him back onto the sofa before he could hit the floor, "Still haven't got time for a hospital?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I would roll my eyes at you but I fear that it will only make the dizziness worse." Mycroft murmured, clamping his eyes shut and taking deep breaths to hold back the wave of nausea.

Sherlock hovered awkwardly nearby, not sure whether to approach or to leave. He'd never seen Mycroft so vulnerable and he didn't know how to respond to it.

John gently reached out and rubbed Mycroft's back, trying to help the nauseous feeling to dissipate.

"Ready to stand up again?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

Mycroft nodded, but his expression revealed his uncertainty.

"Sherlock, will you help?" John asked, meeting the worried gaze of the other Homes brother, "We both need to help him out to the car."

Sherlock nodded, seemingly agreeing that getting Mycroft in the car was logical. He pulled on his coat and scarf before he went to his brother's side. He couldn't remember when he'd last touched Mycroft. He carefully helped his brother up, wrapping an arm around his waist to steady him. He was shocked for a moment that Mycroft's skin was warm and not the block of ice that part of him was expecting to feel.

John pulled on his own coat and hooked Mycroft's umbrella over his arm before he moved to help Mycroft again.

"Okay, let's take this steady. Just close your eyes if you feel dizzy again, Mycroft." John advised.

It took some time for them to maneuver Mycroft down the stairs and out to the car, but they did it with no disastrous consequences.

"Take us to whichever private hospital Mycroft uses." John advised the driver.

"A hospital, Sir? Is Mr Holmes unwell?" the driver asked, unsure whether he needed to report the situation to his superiors.

"Of course I'm bloody unwell!" Mycroft shouted, "Drive already!"

"Yes, Sir." the driver replied, not saying anything further as he drove them to the hospital.

"I apologize for my tone, Walter." Mycroft murmured as they pulled up outside the hospital, "I haven't eaten in a number of days and it's beginning to take its toll."

"I understand, Sir." the driver replied, "I'll be here when you're ready to leave."

 

\---

 

"How long has he been in hospital?" Greg demanded as he flew through the door of the hospital room, his eyes on Sherlock and John, "And why the hell wasn't I told?"

"Gregory, you were working." Mycroft murmured as an explanation. He was propped up in bed with pillows, drips in his arms and monitoring devices attached to his torso.

"And I thought up until 15 minutes ago that you were working too!" Greg shouted, "I've been nothing but patient with you, Mycroft. I've been up with you at all hours over the last few days and I'm just as exhausted as you are! The least I expect is to be notified when you are hospitalized!"

"I'm sorry, Gregory." Mycroft said softly, his eyes welling up with tears as his husband ranted. Tears began to roll down his cheeks and he made no move to wipe them away.

Sherlock couldn't help but stare at his brother, having not seen him cry in over 30 years. It was shocking to watch the Iceman fall apart, but both Sherlock and John couldn't resist the spectacle.

"Mycroft, don't cry." Greg murmured, rushing over to his side, "Why are you crying, love?"

"I'm so sorry, Gregory." Mycroft sobbed, "I never imagined that this would be so difficult."

"I know. None of this is your fault." Greg assured as best he could, "I'm sorry for having a rant, I'm just worried about you."

"Are we doing the right thing, Gregory? Should we even be having a child?" Mycroft sobbed, "Clearly the pregnancy isn't agreeing with me."

"Mycroft Homes, you stop that talk right now." Greg ordered with a stern expression, "We have had this discussion multiple times since our wedding. We both decided to try for a child and now we have one, we are not giving up."

"If it helps, you can listen to the baby's heartbeat?" John offered, cautiously approaching them both.

"We'd like that, wouldn't we Mycroft?" Greg replied, glancing down at his partner.

Mycroft nodded and hurriedly wiped away his tears, embarrassed by his show of emotion.

John smiled and fiddled with the volume on the monitoring machines until the strong, healthy heartbeat could be clearly heard. He then moved away to the edge of the room, not wanting to leave but not wanting to be in the way either.

"That's our child, Mycroft." Greg murmured with a smile, "I know you're ill and it's been an awful few weeks, but it's all going to be worth it."


	3. Chapter 3

"How's Mycroft?" John asked casually as he stood beside Greg at the edge of a crime scene, watching Sherlock do his thing.

"His Highness is driving us all mad." Greg chuckled, sipping at his coffee, "He can't keep his emotions in check at the moment. It would be funny if he didn't find it so difficult. One minute he's laughing, the next he's crying."

"And the morning sickness?" John asked, thinking back to the days they'd all spent with Mycroft in the hospital.

"It's much better now. They've given him some tablets that seem to be working at the moment." Greg replied, "Anthea tells me that he's now even more feared in that department of his."

John laughed softly, "He's scary enough as it is, never-mind with raging mood swings." he agreed, "Do you know when he's planning on going on leave?"

Greg shook his head, "Anthea and I keep telling him to pick a date so it can all be properly planned, but he just avoids it." he sighed, "He's probably planning to have the baby at his desk for all I know."

"I doubt even Mycroft could work through childbirth." John replied with a slight smile, "So you don't know what his plan is after the baby arrives?"

Greg sighed, "As soon as he can fit into his suits again, he'll be back to work." he said, "I'm going to keep him prisoner in the house for as long as possible, I think. He barely takes any holiday as it is."

"Are you going to end up being Mum?" John teased.

"Probably. Mr British Government is hardly going to say no to the PM in favour of the school run, is he?" Greg laughed, "Could you bring Rosie over at the weekend? Mycroft has Sundays off now and I think he'd like to see her. He wouldn't shut up about her last time he saw her."

"Sure. I'll bring her over." John agreed.

There was a slam of a car door a few metres away and a slight commotion at the crime scene tape.

"Boss, your Mrs is here." Donovan said, rushing over.

"Let him in. He'll only cause a scene." Greg replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Your Mrs, eh?" John teased quietly as Mycroft stormed over to them. His strides weren't as quick as usual, as he was now slowed down by a very visible bump.

"Gregory! I do not expect to be held at the tape as though I am a member of the public!" Mycroft snapped.

"Hi Mycroft, nice to see you." Greg replied calmly, "They're only worried about you and the baby."

"Worried?" Mycroft virtually spat the word, "Why would they be worried?"

"Did Anthea send you home again?" Greg sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's a disgrace the way I am being treated, Gregory." Mycroft complained, his voice now lower in volume, "I don't see their logic at all for not letting me be a part of, or a witness to, interrogations."

"Maybe it's because the last time you witnessed an interrogation, you fainted." Greg pointed out with a look.

"A minor, trivial occurrence that they insist on-" Mycroft complained until he suddenly stopped. His face went oddly blank for a moment before he looked down at the bump, resting his hand on it gently.

"Mycroft?" Greg said, watching his husband worriedly, "Mycroft? What's wrong, Mycroft? Do you need to sit down? Or to drink some water?"

Sherlock walked over to them, finished with the crime scene. He looked over each of them before his gaze fell on the bump.

"Nothing's wrong. He's just realized that he's experiencing quickening." he declared, looking very pleased with himself for working it out.

"Mycroft? Please talk to me." Greg pleaded, stepping closer and resting his hands on the bump too, "What can you feel, love?"

Mycroft finally looked up, an expression of awe on his face, "Our child is moving." he said, "It's alive, Gregory."

"Of course it's alive, just look at how fat you've become." Sherlock muttered.

"Let's get you back to the car." Greg murmured, gently leading Mycroft away from the crime scene.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uncle Mycroft!" Rosie squealed in excitement as she ran into the large townhouse.

"Rosie, watch his bump!" John warned as he went after her, trying to prevent her from sweeping Mycroft off his feet.

Sherlock followed behind a little slower, taking his time in shutting the front door and hanging up his coat. He'd never felt particularly comfortable in his brother's home; even now things had changed so much. He'd never imagined that Mycroft would find a partner and get married, never mind allow his body to become warped with pregnancy. He was somewhat pleased for Mycroft, but he barely recognized his brother at all. Gone was the Iceman and in his place was the fun and free brother that he vaguely remembered from his youth. Sentiment had taken hold of Mycroft and Sherlock knew it had changed his brother. He slowly made his way further into the house and hovered in the doorway of the sitting room where everyone had gathered.

Mycroft was sat on the sofa with Rosie in his lap, her head pressed against his bump.

"Can you hear the baby's heartbeat?" he asked her with a smile, absentmindedly running his hand through the small girl's hair.

It was all so wrong, Sherlock decided as he watched the scene in front of him. How could things have gone so horribly wrong? Mycroft, the man who'd recoiled from touch his entire life, was allowing Rosie and John to touch his bump with little more than a blink. Sherlock felt like he'd woken to find himself in a nightmare. Mycroft couldn't have a child. The real Mycroft, the one Sherlock had known and understood, wouldn't have wasted time on a marriage and a family.

It was as that thought passed over his mind that Mycroft looked up and met his gaze. The confused and almost frightened look on Mycroft's face told Sherlock that he'd read his thoughts.

"We need to talk." Sherlock declared, fixing Mycroft with a cold stare.

"I'll be back in a minute, Rosie." Mycroft murmured, carefully extracting himself from her hold. He picked up his umbrella as he left the room, following Sherlock to the soundproofed home office at the end of the hall.

 

\---

 

"Do you expect me to hurt you?" Sherlock asked as Mycroft entered the room with the umbrella and shut the door behind him.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Mycroft asked, keeping a tight hold on his umbrella, "I may be taller and older, but I'm hardly in a position to engage in physical violence."

Sherlock shook his head, "I'm not going to hurt you or the baby." he said, "Why would you think that I would?"

"Your expression... It was the same expression Eurus had before she burnt our family home to the ground." Mycroft replied.

"Sit down, Mycroft. I only wish to talk to you." Sherlock said with a sigh.

"You've been giving me strange looks since I told you that I was expecting. Is it the baby that you disagree with or the fact that I'm carrying it?" Mycroft asked, sitting down in one of the armchairs.

"You've become a different person. It's like I don't know you anymore." Sherlock tried to explain, "Just a few months ago all of this would have been unthinkable."

"Are you jealous?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock shook his head, "Not of the baby. John and I are perfectly happy with Rosie."

"Then what is making you feel this way?" Mycroft asked.

"You've been the only constant in my life, Mycroft. The only person that I could rely on, that I could predict." Sherlock said, "And now you're pregnant and emotional and sentimental. It feels an awful lot like the Mycroft I knew was a lie."

"So you would prefer me to remain lonely and unhappy so you always have the predictable Iceman to fall back on?" Mycroft replied, "I can't do that, Sherlock. I married Gregory because I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. Gregory and I have now decided to start a family and there's nothing wrong with that."

"I didn't say that there was anything wrong with you being with Lestrade." Sherlock said defensively.

"Then it is the baby that you have a problem with." Mycroft replied, "You won't even come near me anymore. I'm not infected, Sherlock."

"But you are!" Sherlock shouted in frustration, "I used to respect you! You were logical and understood things! Now you're just a fat sentimental incubator for that parasite! Don't you see what it's doing to you? It's killing you! All that knowledge you had will go down the drain. Your career will be over. Just think about it logically for a second, how can you run the country and raise a child?"

Mycroft slowly stood up, his body shaking from anger and upset, "Get out of my house." he hissed.

"You're better than this." Sherlock said with a frown, "It would be different if Lestrade was the carrier. You're letting yourself become a goldfish."

"I don't care whether I become a goldfish or not. I have a life growing inside of me, another being to live for." Mycroft hissed, "Get out, Sherlock."


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell did you say?" John shouted as he paced around the living room of 221B.

"Clearly you know what was said or you wouldn't be pacing." Sherlock muttered from his position on the sofa.

"Why would you say such horrible things to Mycroft?" John demanded, "He and Greg are happy, why do you need to ruin it?"

"I've seen how hard he worked to get his position in the government. He's throwing away decades of work for a parasite." Sherlock replied with a frown.

"No, Sherlock. You don't get it, do you?" John sighed, "Mycroft has worked hard in order to have a family and a life with Greg. All those years of graft mean he and Greg can live comfortably without worrying about money."

"He's not Mycroft anymore." Sherlock replied, "I don't know who he is."

"You're not being replaced or left behind, if that's what you think is going on." John said quietly, "You are Mycroft's brother and he'd give his life for you. In fact, he already did give his life for you. He stood there in Sherrinford without any fear at all while you prepared to shoot him."

"He's changed. I don't like it." Sherlock admitted.

"He's 6 months pregnant, Sherlock. It's the hormones. You know as well as I do that Mycroft has no control over his emotions right now." John sighed, "Don't you remember the weeks of him raging and throwing things? All of this emotion will calm down after he's had the baby."

Sherlock swallowed, "He won't care about me anymore. It'll all be about that thing."

"Did I stop caring about you when Mary had Rosie?" John asked.

"Well, no." Sherlock replied with a frown.

"And is Rosie a parasite that stops me from working and drains the life out of me?" John asked.

"Of course not." Sherlock replied.

"Exactly. As expected, this whole thing is just you having a tantrum because you think big brother won't be watching over you." John said, "Grow up, Sherlock. You know the truth and you know the pain that you've caused your brother."

"It just doesn't sit right with me, John." Sherlock muttered, "How is he supposed to work with a baby in his arms?"

"Mycroft and Greg will have thought about that." John replied, "Mycroft doesn't do anything without planning, does he?"

Sherlock huffed and turned away, facing the back of the sofa.

 

\---

 

"Sherlock isn't with you, is he?" Greg asked with a frown as he let John into the house.

"No. I'm so sorry for what he said to Mycroft." John said, "I don't know why he did that."

"Mycroft is pretty upset." Greg replied quietly, "But he does understand that Sherlock doesn't like change."

"I just can't believe that he would say such horrible things." John sighed, "I thought he was beginning to understand social conventions."

"Anyway, come on through." Greg said, "Rosie's in the music room with Mycroft."

"Thanks for taking her at such short notice. Mrs Hudson was meant to watch her today but she had to go to the doctors about her hip." John explained.

"It's no problem. I had the day off anyway and Myc got sent home again." Greg replied, leading the way to the music room at the back of the house.

"Again? That's twice this week." John chuckled.

"Three times, actually. He was quite rude to the PM on Monday and had to be escorted out of the cabinet meeting by the Home Secretary." Greg replied with a chuckle, "Don't tell him I told you though, he insists that they were exaggerating about his behaviour."

"How are they putting up with him?" John teased.

"They need him. It's as simple as that." Greg replied.

"Are you two going to stop loitering in the corridor?" Mycroft called.

Greg and John entered the room and found Mycroft at the piano with Rosie sat next to him on the bench.

"Afternoon. I didn't know you played the piano, Mycroft." John said.

"Mummy forced lessons upon me when I was a child." Mycroft replied.

"Daddy, Uncle Mycroft is teaching me to play!" Rosie giggled, "Can we please show Daddy, Uncle?"

"Of course, darling." Mycroft said, "Ready? Go."

He began to play a basic version of Debussy's Claire De Lune and Rosie played a couple of keys in time with him.

"Wow. Very impressive." John said, giving them a round of applause once they’d finished.

"The baby likes music." Rosie declared, leaning into Mycroft.

"Does it?" John asked with a smile.

"It's rather active when I play the piano." Mycroft admitted, "Rosie believes that the movement means the baby likes something."

"A very sound theory." Greg agreed with a warm smile, "Come on Rosie, let's get your coat and shoes on."

Rosie jumped off the bench and ran out into the corridor, Greg following at a more leisurely pace.

"Mycroft, I just wanted to apologize for Sherlock's words." John said gently.

"You don't need to apologize for Sherlock, John." Mycroft replied, closing the lid of the piano and getting to his feet, "He's entitled to his opinion."

"He's just upset about the change, you know what he's like." John said with a sigh.

"Things will right themselves, they always do between me and Sherlock." Mycroft assured, walking closer.

"Sorry to sound strange, but how are you still fitting into those suits?" John asked curiously, looking over Mycroft's formal shirt and trousers.

"I have a very flexible tailor." Mycroft chuckled. He gently rubbed the large bump in circular motions as the baby moved around.

"It's a good sign that the baby's moving so much. It must be strong and healthy." John said, watching him curiously.

"Yes, all the scans have been very positive." Mycroft agreed, "Do you want to feel it kicking?"

"I'd love to." John admitted, "If you don't mind, of course."

Mycroft smiled, moving closer to his brother in law, "I don't mind." he assured, "Put your hand here."

John reached out and carefully placed his hand on the bump, "Wow, Mycroft." he said, feeling the movement and kicks beneath his hand, "I'm so happy for you."

"It's very exciting." Mycroft admitted, his voice a whisper as though he was sharing a national secret.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry." Sherlock said for the 15th time that morning. He was looking in the mirror, trying to work out how to give a sincere apology. He'd avoided Mycroft for almost three months and now he couldn't avoid him any longer.

Mycroft had gone on leave over a month before and shockingly, the nation hadn't collapsed overnight. The trains still ran, the lights stayed on and the government was still in office. He suspected that Mycroft hadn't fully given up everything but Sherlock was still secretly impressed by Anthea's abilities as a stand-in.

"Are you ready to go?" John asked, leaning in the doorway.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sherlock replied.

"He wouldn't have invited you if he didn't want you to be there." John tried to reassure, "I know you said hurtful things to him, but he does understand your feelings. He misses you, Sherlock."

"It's the hormones." Sherlock murmured, attempting to joke.

John nodded and smiled, "You're not wrong there."

 

\---

 

"Sherlock." Greg greeted with a glare. Since Sherlock's outburst, Greg had refused to work with him or give him access to crime scenes. He'd been furious when he'd found out the vile abuse that Mycroft had endured from his brother. Sherlock had been forced to take cases from Gregson instead.

"Lestrade." Sherlock said in response, standing at the door and not making any move to enter.

"You're only here because Mycroft made me invite you." Greg said sharply, "Any trouble and you'll be out."

"I understand. I just want to tell Mycroft that I'm sorry." Sherlock replied.

Greg studied him for a few more moments before he stepped back and let him in.

John greeted Greg warmly while Rosie pushed past them and ran off into the house.

"How is His Highness?" John teased Greg as they walked down the hall.

"He's milking every second of it." Greg laughed, "We're all the subjects of King Mycroft today."

"I can hear you, Gregory!" came Mycroft's voice from the sitting room.

"Yes, Your Highness. Coming, Your Highness." Greg called back playfully, walking ahead into the sitting room.

"Alright?" John asked, staying out in the hall with Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded, "I'm unsure what to expect." he admitted.

"He's been a lot more level recently." John replied, "The bump is very large as he's very near his due date so try not to stare too much."

Sherlock nodded a little and took a breath before he walked forward and into the sitting room. He felt strangely nervous, even though it was only Mycroft, Greg and Rosie who were sat in the room.

Greg glared warningly at the younger Holmes brother as Sherlock approached Mycroft cautiously.

"Forgive me if I don't get up, walking is rather a lot of effort." Mycroft said in an attempt to ease the tension. He was relaxing on the sofa, after finally finding a comfortable position for his back. His bump was extremely large now, but he’d managed to avoid putting on too much excess baby weight.

"You never did like legwork." Sherlock replied and both brothers smiled slightly, "Are you sure you're just carrying one?"

"A weight jibe? Very brave, dearest brother." Mycroft replied with a raised eyebrow, "I am assured by my doctors that being whale-like at this point is to be expected."

"Come on Rosie, let's get some ice cream." Greg said, taking the little girl's hand and leading her to the kitchen so the brothers could be alone. John gave Sherlock a look before he too left them alone.

"I'm so sorry, Mycroft." Sherlock murmured quietly as he perched on the sofa beside his brother, "I truly don't mean any of the awful things that I said to you. You were right, of course, I was jealous and bitter because I thought I was losing my big brother."

"I forgive you." Mycroft replied with a sad smile, "Sentiment has changed me, but I see it as a change for the better. The hormones have altered my personality somewhat over the last few months, so I'm very much looking forward to being me again. I do take your comments on board, Sherlock."

Sherlock shook his head, "You should ignore everything I said. My words were hateful and bitter and I regret them immensely." he said, "I really am very sorry."

"I know." Mycroft assured, reaching out and patting his brother's arm, "You're my little brother, I never could deny you anything and I won't deny you my forgiveness now."

"Is that...is that the baby?" Sherlock asked, his eyes suddenly focusing on the movement that rippled across the bump. The skin was stretched over the growing baby and it moved as the baby did. Even though Mycroft was wearing a shirt, the movement could clearly be seen.

Mycroft nodded, "It's very active." he admitted, smiling proudly to himself.

"Can I...Would you mind if..?" Sherlock started but he didn't know how to continue. He didn't want to make Mycroft uncomfortable.

Mycroft rolled his eyes at his little brother's hesitance. He grabbed Sherlock's wrist and pulled him closer. He lifted his shirt and with a more gentle touch, he placed Sherlock's hand onto the bump where the baby was kicking. He closed his eyes, remembering when he'd touched Mummy's bump for the first time and felt Sherlock kicking inside.

"How do you sleep?" Sherlock asked after a few moments of silence, "It's so active."

"With much difficulty." Mycroft admitted with a chuckle, opening his eyes again, "But it is a nice reminder that all this discomfort is worth something."


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you know the sex yet?" Sherlock asked.

"I do, but I'm forbidden from telling anyone. Gregory wishes to be surprised." Mycroft replied.

“And you don’t?” Sherlock asked curiously.

Mycroft shook his head, “I’ve never been a fan of surprises.” he replied.

“Does Eurus know that you’re expecting?” Sherlock asked, “I bet she never imagined that she might be an aunt one day.”

Mycroft nodded, “I had to visit Sherrinford when I was about five months gone. I would have been amazed if she’d not deduced it.” he said, “However, I have no intention of letting Eurus anywhere near my family.”

“Of course.” Sherlock agreed with a serious nod.

“Uncle Mycroft, Uncle Mycroft!” Rosie called as she ran back into the sitting room, carrying a bowl of ice cream.

“Is that for me?” Mycroft asked with a smile, leaning forward as best he could and accepting the bowl, “Thank you, dearest Rosamund.”

“Does the baby like ice cream?” Rosie asked, climbing up onto the sofa and settling herself beside him.

“I’m rather certain that the baby does like ice cream.” Mycroft replied with a nod and a smile.

“Can I ask the baby is it likes ice cream?” Rosie asked.

“Of course you can. Just be gentle.” Mycroft replied, clearly used to Rosie interacting with the bump.

Rosie leaned in close to the bump and gently tapped it, “Baby, do you like ice cream?” she asked. She waited for a couple of moments and then let out an excited squeal as the baby moved beneath Mycroft’s skin.

Sherlock chuckled as he watched Rosie, amused by her actions.

“Don’t get it too excited or I won’t be able to eat this lovely ice cream.” Mycroft said with a smile, putting an arm around his niece.

“Indulging in sweet treats then, brother?” Sherlock asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course. What else is pregnancy for, if not indulgence?” Mycroft replied with a smile.

“Oh no, we’re in trouble now. We’ve got to deal with both of them again.” John chuckled to Greg as they returned to the sitting room. They were both pleased that the brothers were getting along again after three months of awkwardness and tension.

“Alright, Myc?” Greg asked, glancing between the two Holmes’.

“Perfectly fine, Gregory.” Mycroft replied with a nod and a smile.

“So, have you thought of any names? Not long to go now.” John said as he sipped his cup of tea.

Mycroft sighed, “Gregory insists that our baby must go by a _normal_ name.”

“Oh right, not keen on naming your kid after Gods then?” John laughed, looking over to Greg.

“I just think it might be easier if the kid has a normal first name.” Greg replied with a smile, “Mycroft makes me sound like a tyrant.”

“You are a tyrant, Gregory.” Mycroft replied with a teasing pout.

Greg rolled his eyes, “I’m not the tyrant in this relationship, dearest.” He chuckled.

“I like the name Alaric for a boy.” Mycroft admitted.

Sherlock chuckled, “Alaric, as in ‘all ruler’? That’s very you, brother dear.”

“What’s wrong with Adam or David?” Greg said.

“They are _common_ names, Gregory.” Mycroft replied with a frown, “I don’t want our child to be _common_.”

“What about girls names then?” John asked.

“I’m torn between Alexandra and Scarlett.” Mycroft admitted.

“At least those are vaguely normal names.” Sherlock teased his brother.

“What’s a tyrant?” Rosie asked, interrupting the adults. She’d clearly been trying to work out the meaning of the word for some time.

“It means a bossy person.” John said, “For example, Uncle Mycroft thinks Uncle Greg is a bossy person.”

Rosie laughed, “Is that why Uncle Greg said it was actually Uncle Mycroft who was a bossy person?”

“Yes, they were teasing each other.” John explained with a smile, “But everyone knows Uncle Mycroft is the bossy one.”

“You can’t pick on me, I’m pregnant!” Mycroft argued with a chuckle, “And I’m not bossy.” he added with a pout.

“Eat your ice cream, Myc.” Greg teased with a wink to his husband.

“Have you decided on the surname?” John asked, looking between the two of them with an amused smile.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “They couldn’t decide on a marital name so I doubt they’ll have decided on the baby’s surname.”

“There’s nothing wrong with keeping our surnames. It’s a lot easier for work purposes.” Greg replied, “I presume the baby will be a Holmes though.”

Mycroft nodded, “I’m planning on it being a Holmes.” He said, “We need to keep the family name going, after all.”

“We hyphenated and that worked pretty well.” John admitted, looking over at Sherlock, “Watson-Holmes may be a bit long but I like it.”

Sherlock nodded in agreement, “It works for us.”

“We’ll see. Surnames aren’t really our priority right now.” Greg replied, “I’m more interested in Mycroft having the baby safely than what we’re going to call it afterwards.”

“We can decide on a name when we meet our son or daughter.” Mycroft agreed as he ate some of the ice cream, rubbing his bump with one hand.


	8. Chapter 8

“Mycroft’s having contractions.” John said, joining Sherlock in the kitchen of 221B. He’d just spoken to Greg on the phone.

“Do we need to go to the hospital?” Sherlock asked, looking up from his microscope.

“No, we’ve got hours before we need to go to the hospital.” John assured, “It’s only the early stages at the moment, so it could be all day before things actually start to happen.”

“Is Mycroft alright?” Sherlock asked.

“He’s fine. He’s at home with Greg.” John said with a smile, “Don’t worry, Sherlock. Everything will be fine.”

Sherlock nodded and looked back down at his microscope again, trying to ignore his worry and concentrate on his experiment. He waited until John had gone back to his book in the living room before he pulled out his phone.

 

_How are you? SH_

 

**_Fine, at the moment. MH_ **

 

_Get Greg to ring John when you go to the hospital. We’ll be there. SH_

 

**_You don’t need to be there, don’t feel any pressure to come along until after the birth. MH_ **

 

_We’ll be there. SH_

 

\---

 

“Why can’t I come?” Rosie asked with a pout. She’d just returned from a playdate with a friend and John was explaining to her that he and Sherlock would be going to the hospital soon.

“It’s best if you stay with Mrs Hudson because hospitals can be scary places.” John said gently.

“But I want to see Uncle Mycroft.” Rosie protested.

“I know, darling, but you can see Uncle Mycroft after the baby has been born.” John replied, “As soon as the baby has been born, we’ll come and get you and you can meet your new cousin.”

“Do you promise?” Rosie asked.

“Yes, I promise.” John said with a smile, giving her a hug, “Be good for Mrs Hudson, okay? We might be at the hospital for a while, so don’t worry if we don’t come home until late.”

“Okay, Daddy. Will you give Uncle Mycroft my lucky rabbit?” Rosie asked, handing the stuffed toy over to her father.

“Of course, I will.” John replied, taking the stuffed toy with a smile, “See you soon, Rosie.”

“Bye Daddy, bye Sherlock.” Rosie said.

“Bye Rosie. See you later.” Sherlock replied with a tight smile. He’d been eager to leave the flat since Greg had called 30 minutes before to say that they were heading for the hospital.

“Thanks for watching her, Mrs Hudson.” John said with a smile.

“It’s no problem, John.” Mrs Hudson replied, “Give my best wishes to Mycroft.”

“I will. Let’s go, Sherlock.” John said, grabbing his coat on the way out. He could feel the tension that was coming off Sherlock and he didn’t want to delay him any longer.

 

\---

 

“Hi Greg, how’s he doing?” John asked as he and Sherlock entered the private hospital room. It was a corner room, so it was large and had a good view of the city.

“He’s talking to the PM.” Greg replied with a chuckle. He was sat down in one of the chairs, drinking a cup of coffee.

Mycroft was pacing around the room, talking rapidly on his mobile phone. He stopped every few minutes to take a steadying breath during contractions before continuing with the conversation.

“Does the PM know he’s in the hospital?” John laughed.

“No. Myc won’t tell him, but I’m sure that it’s obvious by now. He’s doing a lot of heavy breathing.” Greg laughed.

“Who? Mycroft or the PM?” John joked.

“Oh you’ve spoken to Mycroft on the phone then?” Greg teased.

“Shouldn’t you be nicer to your expecting husband?” Sherlock asked with a hint of a smile as he sat down beside Greg.

“Oh please, he’s been a right pain all day. A little teasing won’t harm him.” Greg replied with a smile, “He was all set to come to the hospital at 5am this morning but I knew it would be pointless. He would have been stir crazy here. At least at home he could read and nag me to death.”

“Is everything…progressing…well?” Sherlock asked, his voice unsure as he watched Mycroft pace. He hadn’t been present at Rosie’s birth so he wasn’t sure what to expect.

“Yes. The midwife says he’s fine. They’ve told him to keep walking around to keep the pain under control.” Greg replied, “It’s a good thing things have kicked off at work actually, it gives him something to do.”

There was a knock on the door and Anthea entered. She smiled to Greg, John and Sherlock before she made her way over to the bed in the room. She put down her bag and got out her laptop and various files.

Mycroft walked over slowly and picked up one of the files, glancing over it as he continued to advise the PM on various defence strategies. He looked over Sherlock and John and gave them both a nod of greeting before he began pacing the room again.

“I think we’re in for a long night.” Greg sighed, relaxing back into the chair, “Feel free to go and get yourselves some coffee and food.”


	9. Chapter 9

“What’s that?” Mycroft asked, as he walked around the room. His phone call with the PM had ended but he was still working on a defence issue with Anthea.

“What?” Sherlock asked, looking down at himself.

“The toy.” Mycroft replied as if it was obvious. It had been hours and the pain was starting to get on his nerves.

“Oh, it’s Rosie’s lucky rabbit. She told us to bring it for you. To give you luck.” Sherlock explained, holding up the rabbit so Mycroft could see it better.

Mycroft chuckled a little, “She’s a good girl.” he said.

“She is.” Sherlock agreed with a slight smile, looking at the rabbit and placing it back down on John’s empty chair. John had taken Greg to go and get more coffee.

“This is taking longer than expected.” Mycroft admitted as he paused in his pacing to lean against the wall for support.

“Maybe it’s time you sat down?” Sherlock suggested, watching him breathe through the contraction.

“No. I need to keep moving.” Mycroft replied and started pacing again.

Anthea shared an exasperated look with Sherlock before she looked back down at her laptop and continued typing.

“Get me the Defence Minister.” Mycroft said, holding his phone out in Anthea’s general direction.

“Why, Sir?” she asked, getting up and taking the phone from him.

“The pain is getting worse. I need to rant at someone.” Mycroft replied with a huff.

Anthea chuckled, “Perhaps I could suggest the Transport Minister instead, Sir?” she said, “He has yet to solve the strike problems with Southern Trains.”

“Excellent idea. Put me through to him.” Mycroft agreed.

“Your work doesn’t have anything to do with the train network.” Sherlock said with amusement.

“Yes, but he doesn’t know that.” Mycroft replied with a smug smile, taking the phone off Anthea again once she’d dialed the number.

 

\---

 

“Breathe, that’s it. Nice and deep breaths.” Greg cooed, rubbing Mycroft’s back as his husband held onto him tight.

“I know how to breathe, Gregory.” Mycroft muttered as the contraction faded away.

“I know you do.” Greg replied gently, not wanting to get into an argument with his exhausted partner.

“I wish I could drink.” Mycroft admitted with a sigh, “This would be so much easier if I were drunk.”

“I’m not going to get you alcohol.” Greg chuckled, “If you’re lucky, you might get some gas and air later.”

“That’s not funny, Gregory.” Mycroft huffed.

“Do you want a Malteaser, Mycroft?” John offered, cautiously approaching them.

Mycroft had insisted on continuing his manic pacing, even when the contractions became more frequent and significantly more painful.

“What kind of question is that?” Mycroft snapped, reaching out and snatching the chocolate treats off John.

“I know you’re in pain, darling, but you’re not to snatch.” Greg teased, rubbing Mycroft’s back.

“Sorry, John.” Mycroft murmured with a sigh.

“It’s okay.” John assured, “Eat as many Malteasers as you can. You’ll need your energy later.”

“Oh God, how long is this going to take?” Mycroft complained, “It feels like it’s already been a lifetime.”

Greg looked at his watch, “You’re doing really well, Myc. We’ve been here for about five hours.”

“Only five hours?!” Mycroft exclaimed, “Gregory, this is taking too long. Can’t they do something to speed it up?”

“You just need to keep going, okay?” Greg soothed, pulling Mycroft in for a hug, “Shall we have a walk around again or do you want to sit down?”

 

\---

 

“Quaver?” John offered, holding the packet of crisps out to Sherlock. They were the most filling snack that he’d been able to find in the vending machine.

“Thanks.” Sherlock replied, taking the whole pack out of John’s hand.

“I meant one.” John said with a chuckle.

“You didn’t specify.” Sherlock replied with a wink, digging into the packet of crisps.

It was now after midnight and they’d been sent to sit out in the corridor. Anthea was sat a few seats away, typing on her laptop while she spoke to someone important on the phone. She’d insisted that she wanted to stay and would make do with the bad hospital wi-fi.

Greg slipped out of the delivery room and leaned against the wall outside.

“Anything yet?” John asked.

Greg shook his head, “No.” he sighed, “He’s just abusing everyone.”

Sherlock barked a laugh, “Has the gas removed his verbal filter?”

Greg nodded, “Yes, the gas and the pain.” he said, “You don’t have to stay if you need to get back for Rosie. I’ll call you when it’s over.”

“Don’t worry, we’re happy to stay.” John assured, “Just focus on getting Mycroft through it.”

“He’s threatened to fire like 3 doctors at this point. I can’t believe they’re putting up with him.” Greg chuckled, “Anyway, I’d better get back to His Highness or he might threaten to fire me too.”


	10. Chapter 10

At 3am on the dot, Greg emerged from the delivery room. He looked completely exhausted but he had a large smile on his face.

“Well?” Sherlock asked, turning to face his brother in law. He’d been pacing for over an hour, unable to sit still for any longer.

“I’m a dad!” Greg declared with a relieved smile.

“Congratulations!” John exclaimed, getting up and giving Greg a hug, “Boy or a girl?”

“We’ve got a boy.” Greg replied with a chuckle that sounded more like a sob, “I have a son, John. A son.”

“Is Mycroft well?” Sherlock asked, slowly approaching Greg. He’d been stressing himself out by thinking of all the ways that the birth could go wrong. It was scary how easy it was to lose someone in childbirth.

“Come here, you.” Greg said, pulling Sherlock into a hug, “He’s fine, don’t worry. They’re sorting him out and then you can see him.”

Sherlock nodded a little as he took in the good news, “Congratulations.” he said with a smile.

“Thank you, Uncle Sherlock.” Greg replied, patting the younger Holmes brother on the back. He took another breath to steady himself before he went back into the delivery room to be with his husband.

 

\---

 

“Sherlock and John are outside and can’t wait to meet their nephew.” Greg said with a smile, approaching the bed.

“Oh Gregory, he’s perfect.” Mycroft murmured, completely enraptured with the tiny newborn in his arms.

“He is perfect.” Gregory agreed, leaning over the bars of the bed so he could be closer to his little family, “You did brilliantly, Myc.”

“I know. I was amazing.” Mycroft joked, leaning up and kissing Greg’s lips gently.

“You are so high. I like it.” Greg teased, kissing him back.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Mycroft said, looking down at their son again, “Thank you for helping me through this.”

“No problem. Anytime.” Greg replied with a smile, “Thank you for giving me a son.”

“I suppose we have to confront the name issue now, don’t we?” Mycroft chuckled.

“It would be rather difficult to avoid. Our little boy needs a name.” Greg agreed, “Perhaps we could start with a surname?”

“Do you have a preference?” Mycroft asked, relaxing into the pillows as he looked up at his husband.

“Well, I’ve decided to change my surname to Holmes, if you’ll have me.” Greg admitted with a smile.

“That would be wonderful.” Mycroft replied, “We’ll be a proper family with the same surnames and everything.”

“Is it a good idea that we name our little boy while you’re high?” Greg teased.

Mycroft laughed, “Why? Do you think I’ll name him Spot or something?”

“Very inventive.” Greg teased, “That can be his nickname and it’ll be our little private joke.”

“Poor thing. We’re already joking about him and he’s not even an hour old.” Mycroft murmured with a smile.

“Are you feeling up to visitors?” Greg asked, “I can tell them to wait if you need some time.”

“No, it’s okay. Let them in.” Mycroft assured, “They’ve been here as long as we have.”

“Great. Don’t move an inch. You’re gorgeous and I will be taking photographs.” Greg replied, placing a kiss on his husband’s forehead before he went back out to collect Sherlock and John.

Mycroft closed his eyes for a moment, gathering himself. He looked down at the newborn and gently kissed his head, “You’re going to meet your Uncle Sherlock now.” he said softly, “He’s not as bad as he seems at first.”

“Mycroft.” Sherlock said with a smile as he entered the room, his face and body language showing his relief at seeing his brother alive and well.

Mycroft looked up and smiled too, “Come and see your nephew. Gregory assures me that he’s perfect.”

Sherlock came over to the bed quickly and leaned in to get a closer look at the baby boy.

“Is John not coming in?” Mycroft asked, glancing around Sherlock.

“He is, he just wanted to give us a minute.” Sherlock replied. He took a step back and sat down on the chair beside the bed.

“Do you have something you need to say?” Mycroft asked curiously.

“Yes.” Sherlock replied with a serious nod, “Mycroft, I want you to know that I didn’t mean any of the words that I said to you when I was feeling jealous.”

“I know. You’ve already apologized and I’ve forgiven you. We’ve moved past that.” Mycroft assured gently.

“No, there’s more I need to say.” Sherlock said, looking down at his hands, “Mycroft, I said awful things to you about your baby and I’m so sorry. I promise that for the rest of my life, whether it be long or short, I will always protect your son. He’s one of us, flesh and blood, and we look out for each other.”

Mycroft swallowed, trying not to let tears escape his eyes, “Thank you, Sherlock.” he said, “I appreciate that.”

There was a moment of quiet as both brothers composed themselves.

“Right, I’ll go and get John.” Sherlock said, getting up and practically sprinting from the room.

“See?” Mycroft whispered to his son, “He really isn’t as bad as he seems at first.”


	11. Chapter 11

“I remember when Rosie was this small.” John said quietly, gently rocking the little boy as he held him.

“I can’t believe how small he is. I thought he’d be bigger for some reason.” Greg admitted softly. He was sat on the hospital bed, with Mycroft fast asleep in his arms.

John nodded, “The bumps are deceptive.” he replied.

“Should I go and get Rosie?” Sherlock asked, hovering at the edge of the room. He’d held his nephew once but had quickly handed him over to John, terrified of dropping him.

“No, let her sleep. We can go and get her when it’s a bit less early.” John replied, “Have a sit down. You look just as tired as Mycroft.”

“I doubt that’s even possible.” Sherlock said with a sigh as he sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

“Let’s let you have a rest with Mummy and Daddy.” John whispered to the little boy as he walked over to the bed.

“Myc’s not going to like being called Mummy.” Greg chuckled, accepting his son back into his arms.

“He carried him for 9 months, what else is the baby going to call him?” John replied with a smile.

Greg rolled his eyes, “You know how he is.” he said, “He may have had the baby but he’s not going to like being called womanly names.”

“Maybe he could go with Papa or Pa or something?” John suggested.

Greg shrugged, “I don’t mind being called Papa. I think he gets first dibs on Daddy after his efforts today.”

 

\---

 

“Uncle Mycroft!” Rosie exclaimed as she barreled into the hospital room.

“Shhh Rosie!” John hissed, “Don’t wake the baby.”

“Sorry, Daddy.” Rosie pouted, looking only vaguely upset by being told off.

“It’s alright, Rosie.” Mycroft assured from the bed, “Come and say hello to your cousin.”

Rosie set off for the bed again and John followed her, lifting her up onto the bed so she could sit beside Mycroft.

“What’s his name?” Rosie asked, her eyes wide as she looked at the tiny baby in Mycroft’s arms.

“He hasn’t got one yet.” Mycroft admitted, “Uncle Greg and I can’t decide on a name. We don’t want to rush into it.”

“Did my lucky rabbit help?” Rosie asked, smiling when she saw the soft toy on the bed beside her Uncle.

“Yes, Mr Rabbit was very good company.” Mycroft replied with a smile, handing the soft toy back to her, “Thank you for letting me borrow him.”

“Is your bump gone now?” Rosie asked, reaching out and touching Mycroft’s stomach.

“Careful, Rosie.” John murmured, knowing that Mycroft would still be uncomfortable.

“I’m still very swollen, but the bump will be gone soon.” Mycroft replied, letting her touch, “Do you want to hold your cousin if John helps you?”

“Yes please!” Rosie giggled excitedly, holding her arms out.

Mycroft transferred the baby boy into John’s arms and John held him for Rosie, so she could see him more closely.

“Wow.” Rosie murmured, holding the baby’s hand and grinning up at the two adults.

“You’ve got to protect him, he’s your only cousin.” John said to Rosie as Greg entered and wandered over to them.

“One espresso for His Highness.” Greg said with a mock bow, handing the coffee cup over to Mycroft.

“Thank you, darling.” Mycroft replied with a smile, sipping from the cup. After being denied coffee for nine months, the taste was amazing.

“Will I be getting any more cousins?” Rosie asked, looking expectantly between Greg and Mycroft.

“We’ll have to see.” Greg replied with a wink to Rosie, giving Mycroft a smile.

“Yes, we’ll see.” Mycroft agreed, putting his coffee down and taking Greg’s hand.

 

\---

 

“You really do need to get out of that bed.” Greg chuckled as Mycroft insisted on spending a second day in the hospital, “I want to cuddle with you at home in our bed.”

“I’m making the most of the pampering, Gregory.” Mycroft replied, “When we return home, we won’t have the nurses on hand to help us with our little one.”

Greg chuckled a little, “Mycroft, we’re going to be fine. We’ll manage. We’ll spend the first few days exhausted but from then on it’ll get easier.” he assured, “We’ll learn together.”

“I’m looking forward to it, but I’m also enjoying resting at the moment.” Mycroft admitted, “I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

Greg laughed, “You’ll be up and running around after our little boy in no time.”

Anthea knocked and entered the room, carrying a large bouquet of flowers.

“Wow, thanks Anthea!” Greg exclaimed, moving to help her place the bouquet down.

“They’re not from me.” Anthea replied with a smile, “I got you the baby monitoring kit.”

“How could I forget? It included cameras, motion sensors and heart rate monitors.” Greg chuckled.

Anthea laughed softly, “These are from the Prime Minister, who was very grateful for Mycroft’s help yesterday.”

“Oh dear, it’ll look like a flower shop in here within a few hours.” Mycroft murmured.

“What do you mean?” Greg asked.

“Now the Prime Minister has sent flowers, all the heads of departments will and cabinet ministers and such.” Anthea explained, “They’ll want to get into Mycroft’s good books for when he returns to work.”

“You have good books?” Greg asked in mock surprise, “What do you have to do to get in those?”

“Not send me a mountain of flowers, that’s for sure.” Mycroft chuckled.

The newborn in Mycroft’s arms began to fuss and cry and Mycroft immediately turned all of his attention to it, following his instinct to calm and soothe the baby.

“If you need me, I’ll be guarding the door to prevent more flower deliveries.” Anthea chuckled, smiling at them both before she left them alone.

“You’ve always been in my good books, Gregory Holmes.” Mycroft assured with a smile, looking back up at his husband once their son had settled again.

“Glad to hear it.” Greg replied, leaning down and meeting Mycroft’s lips.


	12. Chapter 12

“I can’t believe he’s letting us do this without supervision.” Greg murmured as he waited in line to register the birth of his son with Westminster City Council.

“He did brief us before we were allowed to leave the house.” Sherlock pointed out, holding the list of information that Mycroft had written out for him.

“Yes, but what if I write the wrong thing or spell the names wrong? He’ll kill me.” Greg chuckled nervously, flicking through his and Mycroft’s passports for something to do.

“I’m surprised you even needed to come here in person. He got your passport updated within 48 hours so you’re now officially a Holmes.” Sherlock said, glancing around the small waiting area.

“Apparently they need to see someone in person when you register a birth.” Greg replied, “And His Highness wasn’t about to leave the house, was he?”

“I must admit I’m surprised by his lack of drive to go back to work.” Sherlock said.

“It’s the honeymoon period. It’s all new so it’s still exciting for him.” Greg replied, “He was the same on our actual honeymoon. Give him another week or two and he’ll be desperate to get out of the house.”

“Oh yes, I’d forgotten that you had to confiscate his phone while you were in Canada.” Sherlock chuckled.

“I had to drown it in a jug of vodka before he got the message.” Greg laughed, “It was worth it, even though he spent the following four hours in a sulk.”

“Number 12.” the woman at the desk called and Greg got up. Sherlock stood too and followed Greg to the desk, letting the older man do the talking.

“Hi, I need to register a birth.” he said with a smile.

“Okay, fill in this form.” the woman said, pulling a form out of one of her desk draws and handing it to Greg, “I presume it’s your first time registering?”

“Yes. My partner decided to let me do the honours. We’ll see if that was a good idea or not.” Greg chuckled warmly, accepting the form and moving to one side to fill it out.

“This is a terrible system.” Sherlock muttered, “We’ve waited 20 minutes to get the right form, now we have to fill it out and wait again.”

“Don’t start, Sherlock. It’s the council, what did you expect? Military precision?” Greg teased, writing in his and Mycroft’s full names. He stopped for a moment and glanced at the sheet Sherlock was holding before he preceded to fill out the information about his and Mycroft’s occupations.

“I suppose he’s not allowed to put his occupation as the British Government?” Sherlock asked as he looked over the form Greg was filling out.

“Apparently not. It’s got to be Civil Servant.” Greg replied, “Will you be quiet for a sec? I want to make sure that I spell everything correctly.”

Sherlock huffed a little but was quiet as Greg wrote out the full name of his son on the form.

“Done.” he said with a pleased smile, “Isn’t this exciting? This makes it official.”

“Come on then, let’s join the queue.” Sherlock muttered, taking another ticket from the machine and sitting down in the waiting room again.

 

\---

 

“Did you follow my instructions to the letter?” Mycroft asked when Greg and Sherlock returned from the registration office.

“Of course. Although we did list your occupation as ‘Shady Government Worker’.” Sherlock replied, sitting down on the sofa and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

“You’d better be joking.” Mycroft frowned at his brother, turning to face Greg, “He is joking, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he’s joking.” Greg replied with a smile, sitting down beside Mycroft, “How’s our little man?”

“He’s having a little nap in the nursery.” Mycroft replied with a smile, momentarily distracted by thoughts of his son. He shook his head a little, focusing on the conversation again.

“So? Have you got it?” he asked expectantly.

Greg nodded and pulled the full birth certificate out of an envelope he’d been carrying. He handed it over to Mycroft carefully.

“That’s him, Gregory. That’s our little boy.” Mycroft cooed, reading the words on the birth certificate.

Greg nodded proudly, “Our son is now officially called Edward Alaric William Holmes.”

“You spelt everything correctly too. Oh Gregory, I’m so proud of you.” Mycroft said, leaning in and giving his husband a kiss.

Greg kissed him back with a smile, “I successfully registered our son, with Sherlock’s help, and I also had time to grab something special for you.”

“Did you stop off at Harrods?” Mycroft gasped in happiness as he noticed the bag beside Greg.

“Maybe.” Greg replied with a wink, handing over a Harrods bag to Mycroft.

“A macaron gift box. Oh Gregory, you are wonderful.” Mycroft swooned as he looked over the ornate box of macarons from the Parisian bakery in Harrods.

“Why William?” Sherlock suddenly spoke up.

“That one was Myc’s choice. I was allowed Edward.” Greg admitted with a smile, glancing over at Sherlock.

Mycroft put the gift box down on his lap and looked over at his brother, “I once knew a boy called William. He wanted to be a pirate.” he replied softly.

There was a moment of silence as the two brothers regarded each other.

“A pirate is a terrible career choice.” Sherlock said with disdain.

“I agree.” Mycroft replied with a nod, “I think that Consulting Detective, Step Father and Godfather are much more fitting.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Aren’t you handsome?” Mycroft murmured as he carefully dressed his son in the white christening outfit, “You’re going to turn some heads today, Edward.”

“I’m going to have to keep an eye on both of you.” Greg chuckled as he entered the nursery, “You need to go and get ready, Myc. The car will be here in a few minutes.”

“Can you watch him for me?” Mycroft asked, “I want to keep his outfit as clean and free of creases as possible for the photographs later.”

“Go and get ready. We’ll be downstairs.” Greg replied, pecking his husband’s cheek before he reached for his son, “Come on, little man.”

Edward let out a whimper and then a cry as Mycroft left the room.

“It’s alright, no need to cry. Daddy is just going to get changed.” Greg soothed, “Papa is here to cuddle you until Daddy comes back.”

Edward continued to cry as Greg carried him downstairs but the cries never descended into the deafening screams that Mycroft and Greg had experienced in the last few weeks.

 

\---

 

“Wow.” Greg murmured, his breath leaving his body in a sudden gasp as he watched Mycroft come down the stairs. The elder Holmes brother was wearing one of his perfectly tailored three-piece suits from before the pregnancy.

“Do I look okay?” Mycroft asked as he reached the bottom of the staircase, uncertainty in his voice, “I know it’s a bit tight in places.”

“Myc, you are stunning.” Greg replied with a grin, walking over to his husband, “I’ve missed seeing you in those suits.”

“It’s been 8 months since I’ve worn this suit.” Mycroft admitted, running a hand over the pressed fabric, “It’s good to fit back into it again.”

Greg smiled and reached out, gently resting a hand on Mycroft’s flat stomach, “I miss our little bump.” he said, “But I’m glad you’re back in your suits again.”

“I miss it too.” Mycroft replied, resting his hand over Greg’s, “But we have a beautiful son and I’m so excited about our future as a family.”

“Are you ready to go?” Greg asked, glancing at his watch.

“Definitely.” Mycroft replied with a smile, going into the sitting room and lifting Edward out of the bassinet.

“Do you want me to grab your umbrella?” Greg asked as Mycroft returned to the hallway with Edward in his arms.

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Mycroft replied, cradling their son carefully as he opened the front door and went out to the waiting car.

Greg picked up the umbrella from the coat stand and glanced around the hallway to check that they had everything before he locked the door on his way out.

 

\---

 

“Morning.” Greg said with a smile as he got out of the car and saw John and Sherlock waiting for them outside the church.

“You’re looking very dapper, Greg.” John complimented.

“So are you. New suit?” Greg replied, glancing over at John with a chuckle.

“I wasn’t prepared to allow John out of the house without proper attire.” Sherlock said with a smug grin.

Greg rolled his eyes and moved around the car, opening the door and gently taking Edward from Mycroft.

Mycroft climbed out of the car and shut the door, hooking his umbrella over his arm.

“Hello Edward.” John greeted with a smile as Greg carried the little boy over to see his uncles.

“Morning. Are Mummy and Father here?” Mycroft asked, walking over to Sherlock.

“Yes, they’re inside with Rosie. We’re all waiting for you, as ever.” Sherlock teased, glancing over his brother. It was surreal to see Mycroft back to normal again after so long with a baby bump.

Mycroft glanced at his watch, “We are a little later than expected.” he agreed, “Come on Gregory, we should go in.”

“Yes, King Mycroft.” Greg chuckled, following his husband into the church.

“Ready to become a godfather?” John asked his husband as they followed Greg and Mycroft.

“I’m never ready to enter a church.” Sherlock replied with a roll of his eyes, “Religion isn’t something that appeals to me.”

“It’s tradition.” John said, “Just be nice and smile.”

 

\---

 

The ceremony was relatively short and Sherlock managed to keep his opinions about religion to a minimum. He also didn’t complain too much as they posed for group photographs both inside and outside of the church. The group then gathered at Mycroft and Greg’s home for tea and cake.

“So godmother, eh? How does that fit with your spy work?” John teased Anthea.

“I’m not a spy.” Anthea replied with a roll of her eyes, “But my role within the department means that little Edward will always be safe and watched over by every CCTV camera in the land.”

“That just sounds creepy.” John admitted with a chuckle.

Anthea laughed, “It’s going to be interesting trying to persuade Mycroft to give Edward privacy when he gets older.”

“Does Mycroft even know what privacy is?” John joked.

“I hope you’re not talking about me behind my back.” Mycroft said as he approached them, a cup of tea in his hand.

“Only good things, Boss.” Anthea assured.

“Thanks for making me and Sherlock godfathers.” John said with a smile to Mycroft, “We really appreciate being included in Edward’s life.”

“Who else would I have asked? Our social circle is very small.” Mycroft replied.

“Thanks, I guess?” John chuckled awkwardly, not yet used to the return of Mycroft’s cold, expressionless business tone.

“Please don’t take my words as a negative. I merely meant that you and Sherlock were our natural choice for godfathers.” Mycroft replied with a slight smile.

“Okay, well, thanks.” John said, feeling a bit happier after Mycroft’s reassurance.

“Edward couldn’t ask for better godfathers.” Mycroft admitted with a nod before he made his way back over to Greg.

“If that’s not a compliment then I don’t know what is.” Anthea said, glancing at John with a smile.

“He’s a complete enigma, isn’t he?” John murmured, shaking his head a little.


	14. Chapter 14

“Are you going to take Edward to meet Eurus?” Mummy asked as she sat with Mycroft in the sitting room.

Mycroft choked on his tea at her words. He quickly placed the cup down on the coffee table before he attempted to speak, “Mummy, I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Why not?” Mummy asked, “Eurus is your sister and Edward’s aunt, she would want to meet her nephew.”

“Is this the same Eurus that we are talking about?” Mycroft demanded.

“Don’t be like that, Mycroft.” Mummy frowned, “Eurus just wants love from her family.”

“Eurus is also in a high security prison because she’s a threat to herself and everyone else.” Mycroft replied, “She’s killed people, Mummy.”

Mummy shook her head, “We all make mistakes, Mycroft.”

“I’m not taking Edward into a prison to go and meet my insane sister!” Mycroft argued.

“Mycroft!” Mummy scolded, “Do not use that word to describe your sister. You know I don’t like that word.”

“What word would you prefer?” Mycroft asked sharply, “Crazy? Unhinged?”

“I’m sorry I even brought it up.” Mummy said, raising her hands in defeat.

“Eurus locked me in a cell, tried to drown John and put Sherlock through hell.” Mycroft replied quietly, “I am never, ever putting Edward in a position where she could hurt him.”

“Oh Mycie, I’m sure Eurus wouldn’t try to hurt your son.” Mummy sighed.

“I can’t take that risk. Ever.” Mycroft replied, reaching out and stroking his hand over Edward’s back as the baby slept peacefully in the bassinet.

 

\---

 

“Mycroft, what’s wrong?” Greg sighed, watching his husband, “You’ve been out of sorts all afternoon. Did something happen this morning with Mummy?”

“How are you so perceptive?” Mycroft asked as he jogged on the treadmill.

“You’re rubbing off on me.” Greg chuckled a little, “Will you please tell me what’s wrong?”

“Mummy suggested that I take Edward to see Eurus.” Mycroft said, stopping the treadmill and jumping off gracefully.

“What? But she knows what Eurus is like, why would she suggest that?” Greg asked.

Mycroft tapped the baby monitor tablet and brought up the video feed of Edward asleep in the nursery.

“Mummy insists that Eurus can be saved by love from her family, no matter what I, or Sherlock, say. She believes that Eurus isn’t a psychopath and is just misunderstood.” he explained.

“You are not taking our son anywhere near that mad woman.” Greg said, his voice stern, “It is bad enough that you had to go there when you were pregnant.”

“Don’t worry, I told Mummy that I won’t be taking Edward to see Eurus.” Mycroft assured, sitting down in the armchair beside the treadmill.

“I’m sensing that there’s something more that you’re not telling me.” Greg said, sitting down opposite his husband, “I’m not going to like this, am I?”

“I’m going to go to Sherrinford to see Eurus.” Mycroft replied quietly, “I wasn’t going to travel so soon after having Edward but I think it’s best that I talk to her.”

“Why are you going to go there?” Greg asked, “What are you going to say?”

“Mummy was right. Eurus deserves to know that she’s an aunt.” Mycroft admitted softly, “She is my sister and I care about her.”

“If you get hurt-” Greg started.

“I won’t.” Mycroft assured, “New security is in place and I’m going to ask Sherlock to go with me.”

“I don’t like it.” Greg admitted, “But I do understand. If that’s what you feel that you need to do then I will support you.”

“Thank you.” Mycroft replied, reaching over and taking Greg’s hand, “I hoped you’d understand.”

 

\---

 

“Eurus.” Mycroft murmured in greeting, nodding to his sister. He tried to ignore the stab of jealously that he felt as Eurus smiled at Sherlock and virtually blanked him. He moved aside and went to sit down.

“Mycroft.” Eurus said softly, not taking her eyes off Sherlock.

Mycroft paused and turned back to face the glass, “Yes, sister?”

“Did you name him William?” Eurus asked with a smirk, turning to look at her eldest brother.

Mycroft tensed at her words, “No.” he replied.

“Did D.I. Lestrade name him instead?” Eurus asked with a slight wink.

“How do you know the name of Mycroft’s partner?” Sherlock asked with a frown.

“Mummy told me all about the wedding on her last visit.” Eurus replied, “I’m very sad that I wasn’t invited.”

“You know exactly why you weren’t invited.” Mycroft replied sharply.

“You’re not doing a very good job of making me feel loved, brother dear.” Eurus smirked.

“What do you want, Eurus?” Sherlock asked, moving to stand beside Mycroft.

“I want to meet my nephew.” Eurus replied.

“No. Never.” Mycroft answered without hesitation.

“I’m giving you a chance to bring my nephew to see me.” Eurus said, “If you don’t bring the latest little Holmes to see Aunty Eurus then Aunty Eurus is going to have to visit him.”

“Are you threatening me?” Mycroft demanded, taking a step closer to the glass. Sherlock grabbed his arm to prevent him from getting too close.

“I thought that was obvious.” Eurus singsonged with her best sweet and innocent expression.


	15. Chapter 15

“I need to go back to work.” Mycroft said as he sat with Sherlock in the car back from the airport, “I need to watch Eurus and prevent her from getting out.”

“You’re overreacting.” Sherlock sighed, “She can’t get out. Anthea checked the security for me while we were flying back in the helicopter.”

“She got out last time.” Mycroft replied, “She regularly escaped and somehow took over the entire facility without me noticing.”

“Mycroft, you were planning on taking at least 6 months of maternity leave, don’t cut that short just because of Eurus.” Sherlock said, “This is time that you should be spending with Edward. It’s vital to his development that you spend as much time with him as possible.”

“Do you think I don’t know that?” Mycroft snapped, “I have to keep them safe, Sherlock.”

“I know.” Sherlock replied, “I understand.”

“I would die for them both.” Mycroft admitted quietly, “I would die a thousand times over if it meant that they were safe from her.”

“You don’t need to die. No one needs to die.” Sherlock said, “Mycroft, you need to think about this logically. Sentiment is clouding your vision.”

“I can’t lose them.” Mycroft replied with a sigh.

“Going back to work isn’t going to help.” Sherlock said, “If you go back to work then you won’t bond with Edward. Going back to work so soon will isolate you from Greg and Edward. Think about it.”

“She wants to isolate me.” Mycroft realized, beginning to see the situation logically, “Returning to work will only have a negative effect.”

“Exactly.” Sherlock replied with a nod, “Don’t let her scare you into making sudden, blinkered decisions.”

“Thank you, Sherlock.” Mycroft murmured.

“No problem.” Sherlock replied casually, “I’m a godfather now. I have to take that seriously. You being at home is the best for Edward.”

“If she gets out-” Mycroft sighed.

“She won’t.” Sherlock insisted, “And even if she did. John, Anthea and I are godparents. Nothing is going to happen to Edward. She won’t get anywhere near him.”

 

\---

 

“How did the visit to Crazy Island go?” Greg asked as he made dinner for the two of them.

“Do we have any wine?” Mycroft asked, getting up and looking for a bottle.

“That bad?” Greg sighed.

“Eurus threatened to escape from Sherrinford in order to see Edward.” Mycroft admitted. He’d been planning not to tell Greg what had happened but he knew that he needed his husband’s support.

“What?” Greg gasped, turning to face Mycroft, “What happened?”

“She knows your name, Gregory.” Mycroft sighed, approaching his partner, “Mummy told her all about our wedding.”

“Great, so now Edward is her new obsession?” Greg muttered.

“Something like that.” Mycroft replied, “I don’t know what to do, Gregory. I want to go back to work so I can keep an eye on her but I also want to stay here with you and our son.”

“It’s too early for you to go back to work.” Greg said, pulling Mycroft into a gentle hug, “Edward needs you and you need to spend more time with him.”

“I know, but what if she gets out because I’m not watching her?” Mycroft asked.

“She got out when you were watching her, Myc.” Greg pointed out, “If she’s going to escape then she’ll escape. We’ll just have to deal with the consequences.”

 

\---

 

Greg woke suddenly in bed. He frowned and turned over, looking at the clock on the bedside table. He groaned a little when he saw how early it was in the morning. He rolled back over onto his back and that’s when he realized that the bed beside him was empty. He reached out and ran a hand over the empty, cold sheets where Mycroft usually lay beside him.

“Myc?” he grumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he pulled himself into a sitting position. The bedroom was empty and the en suite was dark. After stretching his arms out, Greg got up from the bed and pulled on his slippers and dressing gown. He slowly and silently made his way out of the bedroom and into the corridor. He saw light coming from under the door to the nursery and he made his way to it. He carefully pushed the door open and leaned against the door frame, spotting his husband in the rocking chair with Edward.

“If you can keep your head when all about you are losing theirs and blaming it on you; If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you, but make allowance for their doubting too; If you can wait and not be tired by waiting, or being lied about, don't deal in lies…” Mycroft murmured, his voice barely above a whisper as he fed their son a bottle.

“Isn’t that Kipling?” Greg asked from the doorway, watching his husband sleepily.

Mycroft looked up and smiled, “It is indeed.” he replied.

“Please tell me that you actually got some sleep before Eddie needed his bottle?” Greg said, wandering over to the rocking chair.

Mycroft sighed, “I couldn’t stop thinking about her escaping and taking everything away from me.” he admitted quietly, “I’ve been in here for hours. I was ready with the bottle at the usual time so his cries didn’t wake you.”

“You need to get some sleep. You’re going to be wrecked tomorrow.” Greg yawned, “Are you going to come back to bed after you’ve fed Eddie?”

Mycroft shook his head, “I just want to watch him until morning.” he said, “I know it may sound extreme to you but-”

“Woah, Mycroft, just stop.” Greg sighed, gently squeezing Mycroft’s shoulder, “You don’t need to make excuses or give me a report. I understand. Eurus threatened us and you need to make sure that Edward is safe. It’s natural, I get it.”

“You do?” Mycroft asked, gazing up at Greg with awe in his eyes.

“I do.” Greg assured, “You’re a Mum now, you have new priorities. However, you do need to sleep. How about I watch him from breakfast until lunch so you can catch up on your sleep?”

Mycroft nodded, “That would be acceptable, on one condition.”

“What condition?” Greg yawned.

“You’re not to refer to me as Mum around Edward again.” Mycroft said with a smile, “If you start calling me Mum now, he’ll be calling me that for the rest of his life.”

“Deal.” Greg chuckled softly, “I’m going back to bed now.”

“I love you, Gregory.” Mycroft called as Greg stepped out of the room and into the corridor.

“I know.” Greg replied teasingly, turning away and going back to bed for a couple of hours.


	16. Chapter 16

“There.” Greg said as he fixed the straps of the baby carrier around Mycroft, “Is that too tight?”

“No, that should be fine.” Mycroft replied, walking around the hallway to test out the carrier. He kept one hand around Edward until he was sure that the straps would hold the baby’s weight.

“You’re going to look so cute on your Mummy and baby trip to the park.” Greg teased.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, “That word again, Gregory?”

“You love it really.” Greg chuckled, walking over and kissing his husband. He helped Mycroft into his coat and handed him the umbrella.

“Have you loaded it?” Mycroft asked, feeling the slight increase of weight in the umbrella handle.

“Of course. I’m not going to let you out on your own without a loaded gun.” Greg replied, “Especially since you’re not taking bodyguards with you.”

“Anthea will be watching on the CCTV cameras.” Mycroft said, “We’ll be fine.”

“You’d better be fine.” Greg sighed, unable to keep the worry from his face and his voice.

“Relax and have some time to yourself when we’re gone.” Mycroft said, “Maybe you could watch one of those ghastly Bond films that you like so much?”

Greg chuckled, “I think I might order some takeaway pizza too. The only thing better than a Bond film is a Bond film with greasy, takeaway pizza.”

“You are disgusting.” Mycroft teased.

“Yes and you love it.” Greg replied, leaning in to steal another kiss.

“Yes, I do.” Mycroft agreed, meeting his husband’s lips for another quick kiss.

“Be careful. Keep your phone on and don’t talk to any strangers.” Greg said, kissing Edward on the head before he stepped back and let Mycroft go.

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours. We’re just going up to Kensington Gardens and maybe Hyde Park if we get time.” Mycroft assured, opening the front door, “See you later.”

“Bye.” Greg replied with a slight wave, watching the door shut behind his husband. He hated letting him out alone after the threat from Eurus but it had been weeks and nothing had happened.

 

\---

 

Mycroft allowed himself to relax slightly as he sat down in the white marble building in the Italian Gardens. It was a small garden within Kensington Gardens and it offered some quiet and tranquility. There were few people around on a weekday afternoon and Mycroft allowed his eyes to close for a moment, enjoying listening to the soothing sound of the fountains.

The building suddenly seemed to get chilly and Edward began to fuss in the carrier.

“What’s wrong, little man?” he murmured, taking Edward’s hand carefully, “You can’t be hungry already, surely.”

Mycroft looked up again and barely prevented the flinch that went through his whole body. Stood between the two fountains in the gardens was Eurus.

Eurus raised her hand and waved a little, her face completely blank of emotion.

“Don’t worry, Edward. Let’s give Papa a call.” Mycroft murmured, not taking his eyes off Eurus as he reached for his phone and dialed Greg’s number.

Eurus began to walk forward and smirked when she saw Mycroft trying to dial on his mobile. “That’s not going to work.” she called, holding up a small black box, “This little thing causes mobile network blackouts.”

Mycroft looked down to the phone to confirm that it had no signal before he put it away in his pocket. Somehow she’d escaped Sherrinford and found him, she was the one with the power now.

“What do you want, Eurus?” he asked with a sigh, not bothering to get up from the bench as she entered the building.

“I told you, I want to see my nephew.” Eurus replied, sitting beside him on the bench, “I know you won’t bring him to see me so I’ve come to see him.”

“Don’t.” Mycroft hissed a little as she reached out a hand towards the baby.

Eurus rolled her eyes, “I’m not going to hurt him.” she said.

“You wouldn’t even know if you were hurting him.” Mycroft replied, “You don’t feel pain like the rest of us so how can you tell if you’re hurting someone?”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Eurus pointed out, “I had the chance to hurt you when you were locked in my cell and I didn’t.”

“You tried to make Sherlock shoot me.” Mycroft reminded her.

“That’s not true. Sherlock chose you to die, not me.” Eurus replied, “I am pleased that you’re still alive though, Big Brother. I’d miss your puzzles and your treats. They’ve been a particular highlight throughout my incarceration.”

“How did you get out without anyone noticing?” Mycroft asked.

“That would be telling.” Eurus pouted, “Let’s just say that when you’ve won against the system once, repeating the trick a second time is hardly difficult.”

Mycroft sighed and shook his head, realizing that he had no option but to go along with this strange meeting.

“Can I see my nephew now? I’ve come all this way.” Eurus said, leaning in closer.

Mycroft moved his coat aside so she could see Edward, “This is my son, Edward.” he murmured.

“Why not William?” Eurus asked curiously.

“We already have one William in the family. We don’t need to use the same names.” Mycroft replied, “My partner chose the name Edward.”

Eurus reached out again and Mycroft leaned back away from her.

“Is my touch so repellent that you must flinch every time I reach for you?” Eurus asked with a frown.

“You’ve killed people, Eurus.” Mycroft replied, “I don’t want the blood on your hands to be anywhere near my child.”

Eurus laughed, “I forgot how funny you are.” she teased, “You have just as much blood on your hands as I do, brother dear.”

“I have never murdered anyone with my own hand.” Mycroft argued.

“True.” Eurus agreed with a nod, reaching out and holding Mycroft’s hand, “There, that’s not so bad is it?”

“What are you going to do? Break my fingers?” Mycroft asked with a raised eyebrow, feeling her cold touch against his skin.

“Nothing so pedestrian.” Eurus assured, a hint of teasing in her tone, “I have been locked away for my whole life. I want to feel touch. Specifically, your touch.”

“Why my touch?” Mycroft asked with a frown.

“Because you’ve never actually touched me, have you Mycroft?” Eurus replied with a raised eyebrow, “Mummy and Daddy have, Sherlock too, but not you. In all those years, you just stood behind the glass, never getting close enough to reach out and touch. Why not?”

“I knew what you were. I could see it. A psychopath.” Mycroft replied, “I held you once after you were born and that was enough.”

“At least you’re honest.” Eurus chuckled, reaching out with her other hand and gently touching Edward’s face.

“Please be careful.” Mycroft pleaded, preparing to push her away if necessary.

“He’s fascinating. Just like you. A walking enigma.” Eurus murmured, gazing at the child for a long moment before she got to her feet.

“Where are you going?” Mycroft asked.

“Home.” Eurus replied, squeezing his hand before she dropped it. She turned away and began to walk away.

“Eurus.” Mycroft said, standing up and stepping towards her.

Eurus stopped and turned slightly towards him.

“I’m sorry. For everything.” Mycroft admitted quietly.

Eurus blew him a kiss and walked away, quickly disappearing into the crowd.


	17. Chapter 17

“There you are. I was getting worried.” Greg admitted, coming out of the sitting room to find Mycroft leaning against the closed front door, “What’s wrong?”

“Eurus was there. At the park.” Mycroft said with a sigh.

“How?” Greg asked, moving closer to Mycroft, “Did she hurt you? Or Edward?”

“I don’t know how. She’s the clever one.” Mycroft replied, “She touched my hand and Edward’s cheek but she didn’t hurt us. It was strange, to say the least.”

“Psychopaths are strange.” Greg murmured, gently lifting Edward out of the baby carrier, “She’ll be fine with you today and decide she hates you tomorrow. The less time you spend with her, the better.”

“Perhaps Mummy is right? Perhaps all she wants is the love of her family?” Mycroft suggested, “Her skin is so cold, so pale.”

“No, Mycroft.” Greg said sternly.

“What? I didn’t say anything.” Mycroft argued.

“You don’t need to say anything. We’re married, I can read you like a book.” Greg replied with a raised eyebrow, “You’re not going to Sherrinford with the intention of letting your sister touch you.”

“Would it be so wrong to hug her?” Mycroft sighed, “The more I think about it, the more I’m convinced that Uncle Rudy’s actions were too severe.”

“From what you’ve told me, his actions were entirely reasonable.” Greg replied, “She pushed a boy into a well and burnt down your family home. She killed those people without even a hesitation.”

“I know, I know.” Mycroft sighed, “But she was a confused, misunderstood child. Perhaps we should have sought help for her instead of sending her away?”

“These are all what ifs, Mycroft.” Greg said, “She did what she did and now she’s where she needs to be. That’s that.”

“Gregory, you’re being awfully cold about this.” Mycroft murmured, not wanting to start a fight.

“A psychopath threatened us, Mycroft, and now I find out that you were having a little family reunion with that very psychopath in the park!” Greg shouted in frustration.

“Do you think that I planned it? Is that really what you believe?” Mycroft shouted back, “I would never put Edward in danger like that!”

“Sometimes I wonder what you would and wouldn’t do, Mycroft.” Greg admitted with a hiss, “Go ahead, go and see your mad sister, but don’t even think about taking Edward with you. If you get hurt then it’s on your own head.”

“Fine.” Mycroft snapped, striding down the corridor and slamming the home office door behind him.

Greg sighed as Edward began to wail, clearly sensing the tension between them.

“Shh…” he whispered, rocking his son as he leaned against the wall in the hallway, “It’s alright Ed, it’s just a little tiff between Mummy and Papa.”

 

\---

 

“So…you were right.” Mycroft murmured from the sitting room doorway. He was hovering awkwardly, two glasses of wine in his hands.

“About what?” Greg asked, not taking his eyes away from the television.

“Are you really going to make me say it?” Mycroft sighed.

“Yes.” Greg replied simply.

Mycroft came into the room and sat down beside his husband, “Gregory, I’m sorry. You were right and I was wrong.” he said softly, “Eurus is a psychopath and an expert manipulator and she’s been manipulating me since we were children. She is dangerous and I was wrong to suggest otherwise.”

Greg nodded and finally turned to face Mycroft, “I forgive you.” he replied, “As much as you insist that caring is not an advantage, you let sentiment drag you along.”

“Eurus is my sister, Gregory, and I feel so terribly guilty for the years that she has spent locked away on that island.” Mycroft admitted.

“She is a criminal, Mycroft.” Greg replied quietly, “She deserves her punishment.”

“I spent hours in that cell. I wondered if I’d ever see the sky again.” Mycroft murmured, looking down at the wine in the glasses, “Spending years there would be like going to hell. I sent my own sister to hell, Gregory.”

“No. You did your best to protect your family and the whole country.” Greg replied, taking the glasses and putting them down on the coffee table, “Come to bed.”

“Is Edward settled for the night?” Mycroft asked.

“Yes, I sorted him out while you were taking some time out.” Greg assured, “Come on. Come to bed. This will all be better in the morning once we’ve had some sleep.”


	18. Chapter 18

“I hear that you’ve been making trips to London.” Sherlock said, facing his sister through the glass wall of the cell.

“Oh? Anywhere in particular?” Eurus asked casually.

“Kensington Gardens.” Sherlock replied, “Why were you there?”

“I wasn’t there. I was here.” Eurus said with a wink.

“No games, Eurus.” Sherlock sighed, “Did you intend to hurt Mycroft? To scare him?”

“Hypothetically, if I had gone to London and left my cell, then yes, I would have gone with the intention of scaring Big Brother.” Eurus replied.

“But your intention changed when you met with Mycroft?” Sherlock asked, trying to read her.

“Motherhood has done wonders for Mycroft, hasn’t it?” Eurus said, turning away and picking up her violin, “He’s so sentimental now.”

“You manipulated him into coming here and releasing you, didn’t you?” Sherlock demanded, “You tugged on his heart strings so much that he was regretting his own decision to incarcerate you here.”

“Are we still talking hypothetically or is Mycroft beginning to feel guilt?” Eurus asked, playing some notes on the violin.

“He doesn’t deserve to feel guilt.” Sherlock replied, “He did what was best for everyone, including you.”

Eurus turned suddenly, “Still convinced that this place is best for me, then?” she hissed, “You said you were going to bring me home!”

“You’ll never be able to walk around freely, not after the crimes you’ve committed.” Sherlock replied, “All I can do is try to make this place more comfortable for you.”

“You’re becoming like him. All ice and no fire.” Eurus said.

“I have no choice. You threatened Mycroft’s family and then you tried to use Mycroft for your own ends.” Sherlock replied.

“So?” Eurus laughed, “Mycroft has used me plenty of times!”

“I am Edward’s godfather, Eurus.” Sherlock sighed, “I won’t let you play games with Mycroft, not now. He’s happy and he’s finally allowing himself to melt.”

“He’s weak!” Eurus shouted, “I thought he was an equal, but he’s just another boring, emotional human.”

“He’s our brother.” Sherlock said, “We are family, Eurus. Flesh and blood. No matter what happened in the past, we need to more forward together.”

“Where’s Mycroft then? I don’t see him anywhere.” Eurus replied, “Is he not prepared to move forward as a family?”

“He’s outside.” Sherlock said, “I wanted to talk to you myself first.”

“Go and get him.” Eurus ordered, closing her eyes and playing her violin.

Sherlock sighed and did as she asked, going out to collect Mycroft from the corridor.

“Sherlock tells me that I upset you.” Eurus said, turning to face her brothers.

“You didn’t upset me. You manipulated me.” Mycroft replied, “I shouldn’t really be surprised though, should I? You’ve been trying to manipulate me for years.”

“What can I say? You’re fun to play with.” Eurus admitted with a smirk.

“I want to propose a truce between the three of us.” Mycroft said, stepping forward a little, “My son is the Holmes heir. He will carry on our name and blood when the three of us are dead.”

“And?” Eurus asked.

“I would like the three of us to agree that we will cease this family feuding, for the good of our offspring.” Mycroft continued.

“What good is a truce to me? I will never have any children and it’s been made clear to me that I’m not welcome in your lives.” Eurus replied.

“We are family and family is all.” Mycroft replied, “You will agree to this truce or you will never see either us or our parents again.”

“Mummy wouldn’t let you.” Eurus protested.

“Mummy wouldn’t know where you were being kept.” Mycroft pointed out.

“Fine. Deal.” Eurus huffed with a frown.

“Not so quick, sister. We need to shake on it.” Mycroft replied, putting his mobile to his ear and murmuring a code word. A section of the glass slowly opened, just large enough for Mycroft to step into the cell.

“Mycroft, what are you doing?” Sherlock asked with a frown, watching his brother.

“I am shaking hands with our sister and I expect you to do the same.” Mycroft replied, approaching Eurus.

Sherlock shook his head in frustration and stepped into the cell too.

“You’re not allowed to come in here.” Eurus said with a raised eyebrow, “I think you might be breaking your own rules.”

“Sister mine, do you agree to a truce between us?” Mycroft asked, holding his hand out.

“I do.” Eurus replied, taking his hand carefully.

Mycroft squeezed her hand gently before he stepped back, allowing Sherlock to repeat the process. He then shook hands with Sherlock, showing that they were all in agreement.


	19. Chapter 19

“What are you smiling about?” Greg asked, glancing at Mycroft before he continued to help Edward to pile up toy blocks on the sitting room carpet.

“Eurus is off our backs, I have another 3 months of leave and Edward is healthy.” Mycroft replied, “There’s no reason not to smile.”

Greg chuckled, “Your Mum is a funny one, isn’t he?” he said, tickling Edward.

“Now, now, Gregory. None of that.” Mycroft replied with a delicately arched raised eyebrow, “To Edward, I am Daddy.”

“In your dreams.” Greg chuckled, “I bet his first word will be Mama and it’ll be aimed right at you.”

“I shan’t stand for it, Gregory.” Mycroft said as he relaxed on the sofa.

“Hear that, Eddie?” Greg said to the little boy, “Sounds like you’re going to be getting the Iceman treatment.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes playfully, “Dearest Edward will never witness me in my Iceman persona.”

“Not until he’s a teenager, anyway.” Greg teased.

“Very true. We’d better make the most of him before he becomes rebellious.” Mycroft replied with a chuckle.

“We’ve got a long way to go, Myc. He’s not even one yet.” Greg pointed out.

 

\---

 

“Dada.” Edward declared for the first time on the morning that Mycroft was going back to work part-time.

“I can’t possibly leave now, Gregory.” Mycroft pouted, sitting in his armchair with Edward on his lap.

“What about Queen and country?” Greg asked, “You wouldn’t stop going on about how it was your duty to go back last week.”

“Never mind Queen and country, all that matters to me is Gregory and Edward.” Mycroft replied proudly.

“You’re sweet, but you’re still going to work.” Greg chuckled, walking over and lifting Edward into his arms, “Say bye to Daddy, Edward.”

“Dada!” Edward yelled more confidently this time.

Mycroft sighed heavily and got to his feet, brushing down his suit to ensure it looked smart.

“Don’t be like that. You’re going to have a good day and then you’ll be home at 2pm.” Greg said softly, “Edward is going to be just fine with me.”

“I know.” Mycroft replied, “It’s just strange thinking about not seeing you both during the day.”

“You’ll be fine.” Greg assured, leaning in to give Mycroft a kiss, “Have you got everything? Briefcase? Umbrella?”

Mycroft nodded, collecting up his briefcase and umbrella, “I’ll see you at 2pm.” he replied, kissing him back gently. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Edward’s forehead, trying to ignore the stab of pain he felt as he turned away.

“Say hi to Anthea for us.” Greg called as Mycroft went down the front steps to the waiting car.

“I will.” Mycroft replied, waving to his husband and son before he climbed into the car and was whisked away to work.

 

\---

 

“Welcome back!” Anthea greeted warmly as Mycroft walked through the door to the office.

“There are balloons in my office, aren’t there?” Mycroft groaned, reading her easily.

“Of course there are balloons.” Anthea replied with a chuckle, taking his umbrella off him to hang up on the coat stand, “How are you feeling? Glad to be back?”

“The exact opposite, in fact.” Mycroft grumbled, opening the door to his office and fighting his way past the balloons.

Anthea followed him into the office and moved some of the decorations away from his desk, “Don’t worry, I’ll look after you today.” she assured, “We’re going to have a nice, quiet day to get you back up to speed on everything.”

“Has so much happened that I need to be brought up to speed?” Mycroft asked, placing his briefcase down on the top of the desk.

“Yes, actually.” Anthea replied, taking no notice of his grumpy attitude, “Make yourself comfy, I’ll grab some coffee and we can do your return to work meeting.”

“When did you become HR?” Mycroft asked, emptying his briefcase carefully.

“When you went on maternity leave.” Anthea replied, “I know you’re annoyed to be back but you don’t need to take it out on me. I have no qualms about sending you home.”

“That’s an option?” Mycroft asked, looking up, “Go ahead, send me home.”

Anthea rolled her eyes, “Sit down. I’ll be back in a bit with coffee and biscuits.”

“Ginger nuts?” Mycroft called after her hopefully.

“Obviously.” Anthea replied as she walked away to get their morning coffee.


	20. Chapter 20

“Mr Holmes, it’s 2pm.” Anthea said, leaning against the doorway of Mycroft’s office.

“That’s nice.” Mycroft replied absently, his focus completely on the paperwork in front of him.

“2pm means hometime.” Anthea reminded him with a smile, walking over to the desk.

“What?” Mycroft asked in confusion, finally looking up from his paperwork.

“You really weren’t listening to me, were you?” Anthea chuckled softly, “It’s 2pm and you’re currently working part-time, so it’s time for you to go home.”

Mycroft sighed and put his pen down, “There’s so much to do, Anthea. I don’t know if I can leave yet.”

Anthea rolled her eyes playfully, “We survived without you for months, Mycroft. An afternoon is nothing.”

“Yes, but it’s every afternoon now.” Mycroft sighed, “The workload isn’t getting any smaller and now I’m doing less hours, we’re not going to get it all done.”

“Mycroft, you need to stop worrying.” Anthea said with a smile, “Everyone understands the situation. You have Edward now, there’s no shame in reducing your hours.”

Mycroft put his head in his hands, “I don’t know if I can do this, Anthea.” he murmured.

“This isn’t about the workload, is it?” Anthea asked gently, moving around the desk and resting her hand on his shoulder, “What’s going on, Mycroft?”

“Everything is too much.” Mycroft sighed, “Edward said his first word this morning and now I’m here trying to work through an endless pile of paperwork. I feel like I can only do one or the other, Anthea.”

“Greg is looking after Edward, so he’s in good hands.” Anthea assured, “Things have changed now, but that’s not a bad thing. We’ve just got to get into a new routine.”

“I really enjoyed spending time with Edward and I worry that with me back at work, he won’t get the attention that he needs.” Mycroft admitted.

“Do you want to be here or would you rather be at home?” Anthea asked.

“It’s not that simple.” Mycroft protested.

“Answer the question, Mycroft.” Anthea replied with a sharp look.

“At home.” Mycroft answered, “I love the puzzles that I solve here but I don’t want to miss a moment of Edward’s childhood. He’s growing and learning everyday now.”

“Then let’s work something out that works for you and the department.” Anthea suggested, “You could work from home or we could temporarily relocate to your home office.”

“I couldn’t ask that of you.” Mycroft said, looking up at her.

“It would hardly be a hardship.” Anthea replied with a smile, “We can work something out, I promise. Don’t let yourself feel trapped by everything.”

“Thank you, Anthea. I’d be lost without you.” Mycroft admitted.

“Yes, you would.” Anthea agreed with a chuckle, “I’m Edward’s godmother, so I’m not about to let Edward’s mum feel stressed.”

“Why must you and Gregory insist on that dreadful word?” Mycroft complained with a slight smile.

Anthea laughed and shook her head, “Come on, finish off that page and then get your things together. I’ll take you home.”

“Can the office survive without both of us?” Mycroft asked in mock horror.

“Yes, actually.” Anthea chuckled, squeezing his shoulder before she moved back to the door.

 

\---

 

“Good afternoon, Anthea. Have you kicked him out?” Greg asked with a chuckle as he opened the front door and let them both in.

“I didn’t want Mummy Bear to get into the wrong car.” Anthea teased as she went straight to see Edward in the sitting room.

“Rough morning?” Greg murmured to Mycroft, reading the strain on his features.

“Returning to work was not as easy as I’d hoped.” Mycroft replied, removing his coat, “Anthea and I feel that we can organize a better arrangement.”

“Anthea and I can sort Eddie out if you need some time to yourself.” Greg said gently.

“No, it’s okay.” Mycroft assured, “I’d like to spend some time with our little boy.”

“If you’re feeling tired, I can deal with him when he wakes through the night.” Greg suggested, taking Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft shook his head, “It’s not a problem.” he replied.

“You can talk to me if things are getting stressful for you. You know that right?” Greg asked.

“I know. Thank you, Gregory.” Mycroft said, kissing him gently before he led the way to the sitting room.

Anthea was walking around the room with Edward, pointing at different photographs and naming the people in them.

“He’s fascinating.” Mycroft admitted, standing in the doorway with his husband as they watched their son interact with Anthea.

“Yes, he is.” Greg agreed, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and pulling him closer, “Just like his Daddy.”


	21. Chapter 21

"Come on Eddie, you've got to calm down, Daddy is on the phone." Greg cooed, attempting to soothe his screeching son.

Mycroft was pacing around his home office, trying to focus on the Prime Minister's words instead of his son's cries from down the hall.

"Shall I try for a bit?" Anthea suggested, holding her arms out to take Edward.

"Go ahead." Greg sighed, gently handing the little boy over, "He just wants Mycroft."

"Where does Mycroft keep his shirts?" Anthea asked, moving towards the staircase.

"In the walk-in wardrobe. Why?" Greg asked, automatically following her upstairs.

"If you wrap him in one of Mycroft's shirts, it might calm him down." Anthea said, pushing her way into the main bedroom. She'd known both Mycroft and Greg for years but it was the first time that she'd set foot in their shared bedroom.

Greg nodded at her suggestion and went into the walk-in wardrobe. He returned with one of his husband's more casual shirts.

Anthea and Greg carefully passed Edward between them as they wrapped Mycroft's shirt around him.

"There you go. Now you can smell Daddy. Calm down, baby." Greg soothed, smiling a little to Anthea as Edward's cries lowered in volume.

"Dada!" Edward cried, tears running down his small face.

"I know you want your Daddy, little man, but Daddy is working." Anthea murmured.

"Come on, let's take him back downstairs." Greg said, "Myc will have a fit if he finds out you've been in here."

Anthea chuckled, "Why? Doesn't the Iceman like people to see his bedroom?"

Greg rolled his eyes, "You know what he's like." he said, "Privacy and secrecy mean everything to him."

"I know, I get it." Anthea assured with a smile, making her way out of the bedroom with Edward in her arms.

"I know you're Edward's godmother but I hope you don't mind that Myc still prefers to keep some distance." Greg said gently, "I've told him to include you and to update John and Sherlock regularly but I'm fairly convinced that he doesn't pay any attention to me."

"I don't mind." Anthea assured as they made their way downstairs, "Mycroft has always had funny ways. I'm amazed that I was allowed to see him while he was in labor."

"You needed him for work and the distraction helped with the pain." Greg shrugged, "If you hadn't have been there to distract him, I dread to think what would have happened."

"Anthea, deal with the Prime Minister." Mycroft declared, striding out of his home office and holding his phone out expectantly for Anthea to take, "He is being insufferable."

With a raised eyebrow, Anthea accepted the phone and handed Edward to Mycroft. She quickly walked away, taking over the call.

"Dada!" Edward giggled, finally calming down in Mycroft's arms.

"I've missed you too." Mycroft said with a smile, holding his son close, "Gregory, why is Edward wearing my shirt?"

"Don't do that telling off tone, you know I hate it." Greg pouted, "It was the only way to make him stop screaming."

"I'll forgive you this time." Mycroft teased, "But I don't want to have to iron my shirts again."

Greg chuckled and rolled his eyes, "You've never ironed a shirt in your life, Myc."

"I am perfectly able to iron clothing, I just choose not to." Mycroft replied as he rocked Edward gently.

Greg laughed softly, "I love you, Myc." he murmured, gazing at his husband and son.

"I love you too." Mycroft replied with a smile, meeting his husband's eyes before he looked down at their son, "Now Edward, what are we going to do with you?"

 

\---

 

"Do you enjoy having Edward around?" Greg murmured one evening as he lay in bed with Mycroft.

Mycroft rolled onto his side to look at his husband, "Yes." he replied, "I can't imagine life without him now."

Greg nodded a little, "Good, that's nice to hear."

"Why? Does it look like I don't enjoy having him around?" Mycroft asked.

"Of course not, you're brilliant with him." Greg assured, "I just never imagined I'd see you holding our child in your arms. It's rather surreal."

"It can hardly be a shock that we now have a child, I was pregnant for 9 very long months." Mycroft replied with a chuckle.

Greg rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean." he murmured, "If I'd known that we would have ended up like this, I would have married you sooner."

"You might have proposed sooner but I'm not sure I would have married you any sooner." Mycroft teased.

"Would you have made me wait? You already made me wait years to date you." Greg said, reaching out and taking Mycroft's hand.

"I wouldn't have waited years to accept your proposal. You are quite the catch, Gregory Holmes." Mycroft replied, squeezing his hand.

"There's something I need to ask you." Greg admitted softly, "It's important but I'll understand if you don't feel the same way."

"Okay. Ask away." Mycroft murmured, shuffling about on his side so he was closer to his husband.

"Would you be interested in having a second child?" Greg asked, his words escaping in a sudden rush, "I mean, I would understand if you didn't want to. It's a lot of time and work and I know you're busy with Edward. I just think that another child would complete our family unit."

"Yes." Mycroft replied with a nod and a slight smile.

"What?" Greg asked, "Yes, you're busy or yes, you'd want another child?"

"Both." Mycroft admitted quietly, "I'm rushed off my feet with Edward and work but I would be willing to have another."

"Okay. Fantastic." Greg chuckled, "Just let me know when you're ready and we'll try for Baby Number Two."

 

\---

 

"Power dressing, are we?" Anthea asked with a raised eyebrow, looking over her boss' finest suit as he arrived at their offices.

"The Prime Minister is clearly incapable of making decisions alone, I am merely showing the power that I wield with my fashion choices." Mycroft replied with a wink. He'd been in much higher spirits since they'd moved the majority of their operations to his home office. It was a lot easier for him to juggle Edward and work.

"I doubt the PM needs a reminder of your power, Mr Holmes." Anthea teased.

"Then perhaps I am looking to get more use out of my best suits before I can no longer fit into them again?" Mycroft suggested as he hung up his coat and umbrella on the coat-stand, "Send in the PM when they arrive."

"Yes, Mr Holmes." Anthea replied, continuing to type on her computer for a couple of minutes before she realized what he'd said. She got up and hurried to his office door, knocking gently.

"Enter." he called, his mind already absorbed by the puzzle in the paperwork on his desk.

Anthea quietly entered the office, closing the door behind her as she approached the desk.

"Yes, my dear?" Mycroft murmured without looking up, his eyes flicking over the text on the document as he made notes on a pad of paper.

"Mycroft, are you pregnant?" Anthea asked gently.

"Not yet, but hopefully soon." Mycroft replied as he worked.

"Congratulations!" Anthea exclaimed excitedly.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and looked up at her, "It hasn't happened yet, don't get too excited." he replied, a hint of a smile on his lips.


	22. Chapter 22

"And at the six-month stage of pregnancy..." Sherlock's voice drew Mycroft out of his peaceful slumber.

"Shush, Sherlock. You're going to wake him up." Greg whispered from nearby.

"What? Talking to babies helps their development." Sherlock pouted as he rocked his nephew in his arms.

"Yes, but can you do your educational lecture in the other room?" Greg replied, "Myc was up all night with Ed again and needs to get his rest."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault if your husband decided to sleep on the living room sofa."

"Enough." Mycroft murmured with a sigh, slowly sitting up and looking around the room, "Sherlock, what are you doing here?"

"I spoke with Anthea." Sherlock replied, gently handing Edward over to Greg, "I am here to take your measurements for my new chart. How far along would you say that you are?"

Mycroft rolled his eyes, "What exactly did Anthea say?" he asked as Sherlock sat beside him with a tape measure.

"That you were wearing your best suits, knowing that you wouldn't be fitting into them soon." Sherlock replied as he carefully put the tape measure around his brother's stomach, "Your words were hardly subtle, brother dear."

"Sherlock, I'm not pregnant yet." Mycroft admitted with a slight chuckle, taking his brother's hand, "You will be one of the first to know the news, I promise."

"I thought you were trying for a second?" Sherlock asked with a frown, "What is taking so long?"

Greg chuckled at Sherlock's obvious disappointment, "These things take time." he said, "It's tricky at the moment as Edward isn't sleeping through the night so we take it in turns sitting up with him."

Sherlock nodded a little and began rolling up his measuring tape.

Mycroft shared a quick look with Greg. Neither of them wanted to discourage Sherlock's interest, especially after his toxic behaviour during Mycroft's last pregnancy.

"So, you have a chart?" Mycroft asked, "What factors are you recording?"

"Everything." Sherlock admitted with a wide smile, "I don't want to miss a thing."

"That's great, Sherlock." Greg said with a smile to his brother in law, "I'm glad you're showing an interest this time around."

 

\---

 

"Come on. We're going out." Greg declared one afternoon, walking into Mycroft's home office.

"We're not going anywhere. I have to work." Mycroft replied without looking up from his laptop.

"I've sorted it with Anthea. You have the afternoon off." Greg replied with a raised eyebrow, "Mycroft, you haven't left the house in four days."

"I have no need to leave the house. My office is now in our house." Mycroft reminded him, finally looking up from the screen, "You can't just abduct me from work when you feel like it."

"Yes I can, it's called marriage." Greg replied, "Come on, Myc. Edward is with your parents for the day, let's make the most of it and do something together."

Mycroft sighed a little but made no move to stand from his chair.

"Very well. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use these." Greg said, removing his handcuffs from his pocket. He stepped forward and locked one of the cuffs to his husband's wrist.

"What are you doing, Gregory?" Mycroft asked as he was pulled up to his feet, "Are you arresting me?"

"Yes, I am, Mr Holmes." Greg replied with a chuckle, snapping the other cuff closed around his husband's wrist, “You do not have to say anything, but I know you will because you’re incapable of doing anything without a drama.”

"What am I being arrested for?" Mycroft asked with a frown, “This is hardly legal.”

"Making a false statement to an officer of the law when invited to leave the house." Greg replied, "Come on. No more resisting. If you're good on the way to the station you can have some of the Skittles I keep in the glovebox."

Mycroft rolled his eyes, "You really are very immature, Gregory." he murmured, allowing his husband to lead him out of the house and into the car.

"I know, but you love it." Greg chuckled, pecking Mycroft's cheek as he got him into the car.

"Am I at least allowed to know where we're going to?" Mycroft asked as Greg climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"I've told you. You're going to the station with all the other criminals." Greg teased.

"You'd better be joking. This is hardly a suit one would wear to a police station." Mycroft said, beginning to work on the cuffs with his tie pin.

"Hey, stop it." Greg frowned, taking the tie pin off him, "Leave them on and humour me for a bit."

"This is hardly amusing." Mycroft pouted.

"Not for you, maybe, but I enjoy having the British Government in handcuffs." Greg replied with a wink, pulling off from the drive.


	23. Chapter 23

"You do know how to treat me, Gregory." Mycroft said as he looked out at their destination, "What have I done to deserve a trip to an old warehouse?"

"Don't ruin it, you know why we're here." Greg chuckled, helping Mycroft out of the car.

"It's our warehouse." Mycroft murmured as Greg unlocked the handcuffs.

"Yes, where we met." Greg replied, pocketing the cuffs and taking Mycroft's hand, "Well, where you revealed yourself and threatened me for the first time."

"Clearly I was unsuccessful with my threatening as I came away with a stalker." Mycroft teased with a slight smile.

"I know you're annoyed at me for taking you away from your paperwork today, but I have a surprise for you, so just go with it, yeah?" Greg pleaded softly.

"Come on then. Show me." Mycroft chuckled, squeezing his husband's hand.

 

\---

 

"Wow." Mycroft gasped, looking around at the inside of the warehouse, "Gregory, what is all of this?"

"It's us. Well, the progression of our relationship." Greg explained, glancing down awkwardly, "Anthea helped me to sort it all out. Turns out she's a bit of an amateur photographer."

The warehouse had been decorated as though it were an exhibition space in a museum. Candid photographs of the two of them lined the walls, along with letters and invitations and notes.

"It's stunning. All of it. Simply stunning." Mycroft admitted, walking over to a photograph of them with Edward.

"You're under a lot of pressure at the moment, what with work and trying to have another baby, as well as looking after Edward. I just wanted to show you that what we have is worth the stress." Greg tried to explain.

"You are worth it, Gregory." Mycroft said, turning to face him, "My life has no meaning without you."

Greg smiled and pulled him into a hug, holding him close, "My entire world changed when I met you." he admitted, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the moment, "I love you, Mycroft. I love your funny quirks and your iceman image and your ridiculously tailored suits. I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"I love you too." Mycroft replied quietly, "I may not say it as often as I should, but I love you with my whole being."

"Will you make me the happiest man alive and come to dinner with me tonight?" Greg asked, pulling back a little to look at him, "We've both been trying so hard for our second child that we've left the romance behind. Let's regain some of that romance."

"What do you have planned?" Mycroft asked curiously.

"An evening of fine dining and good wine on the London Eye." Greg replied, "We can have dinner and you can still guard your beloved city."

"You are too good to me, Gregory." Mycroft smiled, kissing his cheek, "I accept your dinner invitation."

 

\---

 

"Well?" Greg asked as they stood side by side, looking out over the city from the glass pod at the top of the London Eye, "I've enjoyed our dinner, have you?"

They'd dined on three courses of fine food, helping themselves to each course from the cart, not wanting a waiter to be in the pod with them for their special evening.

"A wonderful evening with incredibly charming company." Mycroft replied, sipping his champagne.

"But?" Greg prompted, sensing that there was something on his husband's mind.

"Gregory, this has been so thoughtful of you and I have enjoyed it immensely." Mycroft started, focusing his gaze on the skyline.

"But?" Greg prompted again, reaching out and taking his hand.

"But I'd like to return home to our son." Mycroft admitted with a sigh, "I adore being with you, you know that, but being without him is incredibly difficult."

Greg nodded and smiled, "I feel the same way." he admitted, "I did all this without really thinking what it would be like for both of us to be away from Eddie."

"It's so different now, isn't it?" Mycroft sighed, "We are ourselves but we're also different than we were before."

"Do you still love me?" Greg asked.

"Of course!" Mycroft replied, his eyes wide, "Do you doubt me?"

"No, my darling." Greg assured, squeezing his hand, "Although becoming parents may have changed us a little, our love remains the same."

Mycroft nodded in agreement, "Let's go home and curl up in bed with our baby."


End file.
